PART 1 A Vampires soul
by Lady Amarra
Summary: REVISED Will is turned into a Vampire battling for his soul in a fight against hunger, blood and the rules of his new undead life...is Jack strong enough to help his whelp! FINISHED!
1. Authors notes

**Author**: Amarra

**Mail**: LadyAmarra()web.de

**Rating**: R (former Pg-13)

**Warnings**: Dark fic, language, Blood and Vampirism. As well as multipe  
Character death (mainly Ocs but also main Characters)

**Notes**: It is a story I truly love, the plot bunny of Will as a vampire  
hunted me since the better part of the last month, and so I wrote it  
down, it is different from the most other stories till now, because I did  
not really read much POTC fiction with vampires yet and I read a lot Fanfiction.  
By the way english is not my first language and sometimes I and my beta  
miss to correct my mistakes completely so don't sue me...

Thanks to my brother Anubis at this point who always tells me how nuts I am whilst writing this stuff...

**Disclimer**: No money made, no laws meant to be broken, no need to sue me,  
really! The song lyrics aren't meant to be used to hurt any copyright, they   
just flow with the story, there is also no money made and there is really no  
need to sue me. Just a work of imagination, nothing more. Why is it necessary  
at all to write such a long thing just because I used some lyrics, it's not as if I  
sell them to others? So final statement; I do not intend to hurt a law here, it's  
merely a matter of imagination.

**Summary**: Will encounters a woman who offers him freedom... he could not know that he would  
end as Vampire fighting against himself and the world around him.

_**Edit**: I corrected a couple of things in grammar and style… _

_Chapter one_

It was the evening of the 19. December 1889 and the sun was setting over the city of London, leading  
it, with each passing day, closer to a new century. Colouring the dark and filthy streets, smoky factories  
and parks into a strange mix between a dark bloody red and the warm colour of rum. The so called  
unlucky women, or whores, went out on their streets, searching for men who offered a few pennies  
for the oldest kind of service men knew, as well as the creatures of the darkness, who went out into  
the night to find their luck or nourishment.

One of this creatures was silently walking along a half dark lane, along the high and noble houses of  
the richer people. This kind of innocent unknowing men and women, who only knew their fine  
surroundings, denying the existence of whores, killers or all the demons and shadows to themselves.  
Those undead beings, older as this dull humans could ever think of. Their mortal lives spread over not  
more than 80 years and even If it sounded like much for them, it was almost nothing for those like him.

His cloths neither were filthy nor old or cheap, the dark hair not as long as he used to wear them in the  
last years, his skin had a healthy colour and his face looked still as young as it was on the day he had  
turned, still with a fine beard around his chin and nose. The only thing that betrayed the  
look of a young noble man were the brown eyes, which showed the real age or his soul, If someone  
looked hard enough.

His nourishment never bothered to look or care close enough to see anything. Only money counted  
for them and he had truly enough money to count himself to one of this innocent and unknowing, but,  
opposite to the humans he could not close his eyes and forget the old ones like himself. Or his past,  
and just that was hunting him this night like all the others in the past 240 years. Perhaps a few more  
or less, since all this started but enough to make him see the insanity in the patterns of human lives  
like in the one he once had lived as well. Birth, youth, giving birth, growing old and death… a never  
ending circle for those poor beings. Something that never had changed.

He reached a small little church on the side of a nice little park, a choir was seemingly rehearsing for  
the following Sunday and people still entered and left the church. For some odd reason churches  
always fascinated him since he was turned, perhaps because the rules for those so called sacred  
places, were the only really binding ones for those like him. It was the only really safe place for his  
victims, even If he had stopped calling his food like that, since the day Valeria died many years ago.

He did not know what was driving him, but he went up the few stone steps to the door and stepped  
through the open doors, greeting the couples that left the halls with a small nod. Those prim little  
women in their painfully tight corsages, Elizabeth always used to complain about so colourful.

The memory made him wince in something like heartache, in moments like this, his past came back to  
hunt him and make him suffer for what he did. It always came back hunting him, always, even after so  
many years. He sat down in one of the benches and started to listen more carefully to the choir,  
perhaps he liked the churches also because of the fact that the music in here, never had changed in  
all the years, opposite to the rest of the world.

"Those like you don't find shelter in this walls..." A voice from behind him warned.

He turned to find the Priest standing behind him, looking down at the younger looking man in the  
bench with icy blue eyes. "I don't say it again... you wont wait here for your prey tonight..."

He turned back to the choir in the front of the church. "I am not waiting for a prey..."

The Priest watched the younger looking man for a moment and went to sit down in the bench behind  
him with something like a smile on the old face. "I see..."

"What..." He asked after a few seconds, not bothering to look back to the priest.

"Oh it is simple... Vampires are damned to battle with the remains of their souls... some don't bother to  
think about it and simply swallow it.. others... like you... search for forgiveness..." The Priest explained  
with the shadow of a laugh in his voice.

The Vampire cursed silently about the fact, that sacred ground was protecting all living on it from the  
touch of a Immortal. He cursed the cross and everything what made this places so damn sacred,   
along with all the rules the church had made up against creatures like him.

"I would stop laughing, priest..." The Vampire warned, annoyance in his voice.

"You can not hurt me here... you are for sure old enough to know that..." The priest simply said and  
leaned forward. "How old are you? 100, 200 years? A bit more or less?"

Again he did not answer to the Priest. It was starting to annoy him awfully, but still, it was interesting,  
to use the words of a old friend, that the old man seemed to know Vampires so well.

"Not that I would really care, but there are not many of your kind who are older than that and visit churches  
... they care less with every passing century. Even forget their first names..." The Priest sight and made up  
to leave the bench again. "I respect that you don't want to talk poor soul.. but I keep an eye on you.. don't dare to follow  
any live out of this walls..."

"William..." The Vampire said.

"What?" The Priest turned back to the man.

"My name was William Turner...once..." The young man turned to face the priest who had taken his  
seat on the bench behind the vampire again.

"Patrick Davidson..." The Priest half smiled in surprise about the strange vampire.

"Sounds Scandinavian in some way..." Will leaned back, carefully avoiding the touch with the priest.

"I am born in Oslo... yes.." The Priest nodded.

"I was born in England... and set over to the Spanish main after my mother died...but you, for sure  
don't want to hear all that..." Will snorted to himself, battling with the pain of the past once more.

"Oh I have time... and love stories..." The Priest leaned back in his bench and laid his hands in his lap.  
"Simply tell a story Mister Turner, a story form the Spanish main..."

The Vampire took a deep breath and looked down, where should he start with his tale.


	2. Chapter 02

o

_Chapter two_

It all started on a warm evening in the Spanish Main, many years earlier...

Will had worked in his blacksmith shop for the better part of the day, practiced with his beloved swords  
for a while, and was sitting there, beside his donkey now, watching how the fire slowly died down  
along with the glowing of the sword he had worked on.

His life was the same, always the same, working in his smith shop, practicing with his swords  
and occasionally taking a walk with Elizabeth or talking with the Governor over a cup of tee. That he was  
allowed to be so often in the company of Elizabeth and her father was something he had earned after  
the thing with the Black Pearl, as well as the few kisses he had stolen from her and the promise  
of engagement and marriage.

And sadly, that was all.

Pretty words and shy looks.

They had planed to officially get engaged and marry as soon as possible, but missed over all this  
plans and the happiness, that the time went by without doing anything of what they wanted to do so  
badly. Elizabeth, seemingly, did not care as much as Will did, over all this and often, simply said, that  
they were young and that there would be plenty of time in the future.

I some way Will did not really believe this, he had never done that in the last two years.

He was reminded of this thoughts, every time when Elizabeth called him her Pirate or kissed him on  
the cheek or his lips. There was never again something like the passion they had shared the first time  
they had kissed, with the ocean under them, behind them guards standing around and the shadow  
of the Black Pearl vanishing on the horizon.

Perhaps his problem was the Black Pearl and Jack.

On one side the black sailed ship and her captain had managed to show Will that pirate's blood  
was running in his veins, giving him the skills, passion and heart to fight for his beloved Elizabeth,  
on the other side, was this change that came for the little adventure on the deep blue sea.

A change in mind and soul that made him think about anything what had been his life in the  
past years, the Blacksmith shop, the life he had lived in Port Royal and all that  
what he had learned about his father and his past.

He came to the understanding that his love for Elizabeth was more something along the lines of a  
crush for a face he more would love to see as his sister instead of a Wife. As well as his job, which had  
always been something to keep him from getting insane about the many questions from his fathers past  
and destiny, but now, was nothing more than a mere job to spend time with.

It was sometimes so confusing for him that he would have killed for a good advice or at least a small  
talk with Jack, who had seemed to know so much, even with his insane and queer behaviour  
and the obvious addiction for rum.

Will sighed and went up swallowing the thoughts, he had to get ready for another meeting with  
Elizabeth and the Governor, there would be a small concert in the Governors palace tonight and it  
was already pretty late.

It was a matter of perhaps an hour, or a bit more, before he was dressed properly, and on his way  
up the hill to the palace the Governor lived in. Some of the richer residents where driving past him in  
their carriages, showing off the money they had, as If the night as the cursed Pirates of Barbossa had  
attacked Jamaica never happened. They forgot to easily about dangers and demons.

He waited on the steps before the front door for a moment to look down into the harbour where the  
ships of the British navy rested, guarding the merchant ships, which thought this place would be save  
to anchor.

The fantasy of Jack and the Black Peal, sneaking up on those innocent little ships, bouncing around  
the poor sailors in his normal manner, only to leave them bound to the mast of an empty ship, was  
hilarious and made him smile. He really missed that insane bunch of pirates.

Sometimes he even had dreamed of being one of them himself, using his skills in swordfight for a good  
plunder and a bottle of rum.

"Are we dreaming of being a pirate, Mister Turner?" The Voice of Commodore Norrington called him  
back from his thoughts.

Will turned to the man behind him, and bowed his head slightly. Swallowing his dislike against this  
snobbish male with a bitter smile.

"I just marvelled at the ships in the harbour... that is all..." He lied; he would rather die than admit to  
this man that his guess was right.

"I see..." The Commodore smiled in his annoying rich boy way. "I would suggest to hurry now; we don't  
want Miss Swann to wait for her future Husband...do we?" The man said with a bit too much sarcasm  
for Wills taste and walked off into the house.

This man still tried to charm Elizabeth, not hesitating to show that he wanted her and that he  
sometimes had the better cards in this game. His status as Commodore, his noble behaviour and all  
the other stuff the man never missed to present around Will the blacksmith. Will would never be able to  
watch Elizabeth waste herself to this man. Never. That was one of the silent vows that kept him  
close to her, even when he was not really sure about the thing between him and her anymore.

It was not hard to find her. She was standing on one of the huge Windows that lead to the garden  
behind the house, and talked to another woman. As ever properly dressed in wide and flowing skirts  
and a literally breath taking corsage, both in a icy blue colour. The blond hairs up in curls on her head  
and in three curls falling down around her neck a small matching coloured feather completing the  
perfect outfit. He could be proud of this woman, she truly was wonderful and beautiful and everything  
he could ever dream of.

The other woman seemed to have caught Elizabeth in an interesting conversation, so interesting that  
Elizabeth did not see him at all. Opposite to the woman who looked directly into his direction. She  
seemed not much older than Elizabeth, dressed in a Blood red dress, in the same style as that which  
Elizabeth's wore, only that her black hair were falling almost open down over her back, only caught from  
a small peace of jewellery out of Black Pearls. Her eyes where something he never had seen before, not  
special in colour, but in that what seemed to be hidden behind them.

The Woman slightly titled her head and a smile sneaked over her lips, just as Elizabeth turned to  
finally take notice of Will's presence.

"Will, finally!" She came over to him, taking him on one arm and dragging him behind her over to the  
Woman again. "You have to meet our guest... she is fascinated from what I told her about you..."

Will sighed and played along.

"Here... That is Will Turner Miss Adams..." Elizabeth explained to the other Women, hanging on one of  
Wills arms. "Will... that is Valeria Adams... she is giving the concert tonight... she even played for  
Royal and noble audience... and tonight she plays for us... isn't that great!" Elizabeth smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you..." Will greeted the woman in front of him.

She just smiled and watched the young man. "For me too, I heard a lot from Miss Elizabeth about  
you Mister Turner and of course about your adventures as pirate..." she smiled. "I never meet a  
pirate...till today... I think..."

"I am not exactly a pirate... I am a Blacksmith..." he corrected the woman with a nice smile.

"Ah there you are... " The Governor appeared from outside and came over to the three." Miss Adams  
the guests are already waiting..." He smiled and took her arm carefully.

"Than we should not let them wait any longer..." She grinned, gave Will a last bow of her head and  
went outside with the Governor.

Will had to admit that this Miss Adams had something he had never seen on a woman, something  
he could not deny. But seemingly he was not the only one who had fallen for the charms of the fine  
woman. The whole audience was waiting in the garden, sitting on benches and in chairs arranged  
around the instrument, as If a spell was cast to keep them quite and listening. Even those two older  
Women, who never were quite, not even in the church on Sunday morning when the choir was singing,  
didn't make a sound. He took his place standing beside a chair in which Elizabeth was sitting and  
waited as well for the woman in red to start.

Not even a bird dared to sing in this time, the only thing was the music, coming from Valeria's fluent  
motions over her instrument.

It was in some way hypnotic to listen to the voice that sounded much older than he ever thought  
possible.

It was hard to pay attention to the text. The figure and the voice in the light of the beginning evening  
made it even harder.

Was nobody paying attention to what she was singing? This kind of song was not really  
common for such concerts. At a closer look, not even fitting for a pirate shanty.

But there was definitely something wrong with what she was singing.

It was as if she would draw the people into her mind so that nothing mattered for them anymore.

He really asked himself why nobody of the stupid grinning people around him, not even Elizabeth  
or her father, noticed what was going on.

He looked up to meet the eyes of Valeria who was singing with a slightly amazed look, she  
seemingly found strange that he could hear the real words of her odd song.

The amazement turned to a self confident grin at the younger man after the music had ended.  
And between the applause from the audience and Elizabeth talking about how great the music  
had been, it dawned on young Will that perhaps this odd woman was exactly the person for  
who he had waited all the time.


	3. Chapter 03

****

_Chapter three_

Valeria had played a few more songs, and it was the same with every word and tune.   
The others only seemed to hear what their own mind wanted them to hear, they never  
would have let her call them thinks like mere meat or blood, without thinking of it as   
strange or getting angry about it. 

It was confusing for him that he was the only one who heard the truth in the words she  
sung, and she? She seemed to notice that clearly, looking up to him from time to time,  
drawing him in her own shadowy world. Pulling him into her fantasy, in lack of better   
words to explain what he was hearing. 

She decided to take a walk in the garden after she had ended the concert. Talking to her  
audience with a of red wine in one of her hands, laughing whilst she happily accepted  
the compliments about her music and voice from everyone. The guests where now doing  
what they always did, chatting and spreading rumours, or smoking cigars and drinking rum  
or wine.

Expect for Will who easily found the way away from Elizabeth and the others to follow the   
strangely seducing woman into the garden. 

She was sitting on a white little stone bench and seemingly enjoyed the soft wind that came   
from the warm sea and waved freely through her open dark hair. 

"Are you tired of the society, Mister Turner?" She asked him without looking back to him. 

He did not expect her to notice him and almost jumped out of surprise. "Ew.. what? I mean yes.."  
He nodded. "I just wanted to take a walk..." 

"Ah.. fine.." She smiled again this smile she had offered him whilst singing. This time she   
slightly turned her pale face to him.   
  
"And? How was my music for your ears...?" She asked him, showing clearly in the black  
eyes that she knew how many ways to answer this question would be open for him. 

"Actually...quite nice.." He said a bid uncertain if it had been such a good idea to follow  
her into the gardens. Right now he felt rather like talking with Norrington than with her.

"Nothing... you would like to ask about?" She said and looked back to the flowers she  
had studied earlier. "Nothing what made my melodies different from those you heard  
till today..?" 

"Perhaps in some way..." He gave in without actually wanting it and did not know why  
till it was to late and the words out.

"I thought you would... some hear it with their souls... and understand the true words in   
my songs... the others just hear a pretty voice..." She explained looking back to him,  
patting the place beside her on the bench with one hand. "Come on take a seat   
young William..." 

"I don't know..." He looked around, he was not really sure. What If Elizabeth would see  
him here, with this woman. The last thing he wanted was destroying the last chance to  
have Elizabeth loving him. 

"I don't bite..." She smiled at him. "Not yet.." she added as a whisper. 

He let himself down beside her, watching the flowers now, like she did. "Your music  
was good... it fascinated the others very much..." Will said. 

"They don't really hear what I am singing... but you seemingly did... that makes you  
special young William..." She smiled again. 

"I am not..." He sighed. He really don't liked being different, he always was special   
and never wanted it.

"Oh I don't think you are right... Miss Swann was very glad to call you her love...  
I am sure you two will have a good life together..." She said. "You can call yourself   
lucky... with such a women, a good place in the society...and no need to ever turn back  
to a other life..." 

"That's perhaps true.. but..." He started but sighed looking down and never finished the line. 

She waited a second and watched him fight with the truth to come out.   
  
"But ...of course no way to see more than that also... am I right?" 

"No.." He looked up. "No.. I am quite happy here... With Elizabeth and all..." he added quickly. 

"Well... nothing you miss?" 

"Nothing..." His eyes went to the Black Pearls in her hair for a second and back to the ground.   
"Nothing...." He repeated, unsure if he had given away what was wrong. 

"I know that you lie young William... I once was the same..." She explained. 

"Really?" He asked before he could stop himself. 

"Yes.." She laughed. "As I was young... I lived in London... I loved to sing and play music  
but had never much time for it...My Parents thought I should marry a wonderful man... he was   
really kind and everything.. I could have called myself more lucky than every other woman..."   
She sighed deeply and a sad frown came over her. "but there was a longing for more...  
I wanted to live my music..." 

"And you managed to do it.." He added watching her. 

"Not so easily... I married...and a few minutes it was nice.. but as soon as I heard the music  
playing on our marriage I knew I would rather die than live like this forever..." The fire in her   
eyes twinkled. "Till My Husband and I meet a man... he helped me to see what I wanted to be  
and helped me turning into it..." She took another sip from her wine. 

"And you Husband let you do that so easily?" Will asked confused. 

"Oh no... but he could not stop me... and so I went away from England after he had died..."  
She explained with a little smirk. 

"I am sorry.." 

"Oh you don't have to be.. he literally was digging his own grave with his behaviour..." She  
shrugged again smiling at him. 

"I don't know If I could follow what is calling me..." Will said, not really knowing why he talked  
about it. "To be honest, I don't really know what is calling for me..." 

"WILL!!" Elizabeths voice waved over from the house. 

Valeria smiled. "Oh I think it is your beloved, in the moment, who is calling for you..." Will nodded  
and went up from his place. "But If you think you got out what is calling you.. you always can   
come to me and talk...I am not leaving before Christmas.." She smiled at him and he turned to  
walk away. 

He looked not back till he had reached Elizabeth, but could not get rid of the feeling that he had  
since he heard sing for the rest of the evening. 

Even as he went to bed and woke up the next morning the feeling was still there. She had been right,   
he clearly was longing for something that called for him. But he still, did not know what it was. Perhaps  
the Pearl, perhaps the live as Pirate, perhaps that what he had inherited of his father. Perhaps it only  
were the vows he made in his life. First to find his father, than to rescue Elizabeth and to never leave  
her to Norrington... stay true to himself, find his father or kill the Pirates who had killed Bootstrap... a  
mess of vows he had made and now had to battle against the longing that was left behind. 


	4. Chapter 04

**Notes**: I kill a few resident OC's don't wonder they are only the beginning. Ew... yes.. enjoy! 

_Chapter four_

Two weeks had past, two weeks he had spend with making a sword for the Governor. Normally he   
would have needed not more than a week. He was a quick and talented blacksmith, but got   
somehow distracted from what Valeria had said to him. 

It did not help that he had seen her a few times as he visited Elizabeth. Even If they had not talked  
with each other, it was as If the woman, that always wore red and the black pearls, had repeated her   
words every time their eyes had meet. And nobody seemed to take notice of it. But on the other hand   
that perhaps came from the problem with the two maidens that had vanished in the household of the   
Governor in the last two weeks. 

Rumours spread; for example that they were killed from the Pirates of Barbossa that had vanished  
from their cell in one night with the help of the curse. Of course that was not true, as well as the rumour   
about a giant shadow who was wandering along the streets at night to kill innocent virgins for his   
nourishment. Both maidens had been married to some of the guards, so that this rumour definitely   
was wrong too. 

Some even dared to say that the Pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow and his black sailed ship had  
kidnapped the women for their own pleasure. Will almost lost his temper in the middle of the market   
place as he had heard this from two of the old women there. Jack never would do such things, he   
did not need to rape or kidnap women, he was a thief and a cheater sometimes, but never needed  
to do that. Nobody should say something like that about people they do not know. He managed to   
stay calm, but only because of the guards who were watching him and for sure had reported this  
behaviour to Norrington after that.

It was hard, terribly hard for him to stay sane in those days, harder than ever before. After the   
Sword for the Governor was finished he went back to work on a Christmas gift for Elizabeth he   
once had started to make and for some odd reasons not was able to finish yet. He had stored  
a bit gold and silver from one of the rich decorated swords he had made for Norrington and his  
officers and a small blood red stone that was left from the treasure that Jack had taken with him  
from the cursed Island.   
  
He went to visit Elizabeth again the following Sunday afternoon, of course there were a few of the  
rich residents again and the woman who had made him think about his life. The women were sitting   
around a table and were drinking tea again, as ever. The most men were smoking cigars or talking  
about what had happened to the poor maidens in the Governors household. 

It was a little bit too satisfying to see a seriously helpless Commodore Norrington explain that he had  
absolutely no clue where the women were gone. They literally vanished under the nose of the whole   
British navy, what only Jack had managed to do a few times, but there was no chance that the Pirate   
had something to do with this. Will was sure about that, as sure as he was that this Valeria had her   
hands in this. She was sitting there way to calm although she was guest in the same house and was   
threatened by the same shadow that made all the left maidens look twice before they stepped into  
a lonely room. 

She looked very calm. 

Elizabeth on the other side was very upset about all this, it were her maidens after all. Good friends   
she knew from the day she had reached Port Royal. A bit like he was for her, a friend, but seemingly  
not much more since a few months. Not even properly engaged or something, neither a date for the   
marriage nor something else was mentioned since almost a year. 

Again Valeria went up as first one of the Ladies and excused herself with a glass of wine in her hands.  
She went again down to the bench where she had sat after the concert. But this time Will could not follow  
her, even If he wanted to know what she had to do with the vanished women, the Governor was to busy   
talking to him. 

"The Sword was really great work Will... I am proud of you.." The older man smiled. "As well as  
Elizabeth will be..." 

"If you think Governor..." Will answered, still observing the Woman in red vanishing in the gardens. 

"Will..?" The older man called him back into the real world. "William.. what is wrong with you.. .you seem  
 so distant sometimes..." He asked the now blushing young man. 

"It is nothing Sir, really..." He lied again. 

"Well, good.. good... we all are a bit tense with this vanished women in my household.. I even fear for  
my dear daughter. This is bothering you too my son… right?" The Governor asked. 

"Not really... she is able to defend herself.." Will said and found himself thinking about the fight in the  
treasure cave and Barbossas death. 

"I don't know... I should order Norrington to stay in my house, just for our security... it would make me sleep   
better.. don't you think? Especially with our guest from England...." Governor Swann nodded to himself. 

Will only could try to keep calm. That made Norrington the winner once more, in some way he wished  
this stupid soldier should be the next one vanishing, but on the other side perhaps it was good to have  
the man in the same house as Elizabeth to keep her save, especially with this odd woman in red.   
Governor Swann walked off to the other men and left Will alone, the young man instinctively turned to   
search for Valeria now. 

"I knew you would appear again..." She said, before he even had really reached the bench this time. 

He just walked up to her and sat beside he on the bench, looking down to the Flowers. The vanished  
flowers, there were brightly red roses now. 

"Since when are there roses in the Governors garden?" He asked with a confused frown. "They  
are new... or am I wrong?" 

"Oh... It is a gift from me... for the lovely home the Governor gave me here...I brought them with me on  
the ship.." Valeria half way giggled. "I think of them as very useful in some ways..." 

Will looked at the women beside him, even more confused now. "What do you mean?" 

"The smell... and the colour... but the best thing... are the thorns... pretty, but dangerous...   
a very good combination..." She smiled and took a sip of her wine. 

Both went quite for a few minutes, a deadly silence covered the space around them, not even the   
normal birds or sounds from the street came through, till Will broke the peace. 

"Do you know what happened with the maidens?" He simply turned to the woman beside him. 

"What makes you thinking that I do?" She asked simply. 

"I have a feeling..." 

"I said you are special..." She nodded. "Did you also find out which voice is calling out for you?" 

"No... although I thought a lot about it..." He gave in. "I am not sure about it, not more as I was   
before..." 

"Fine... thinking is always a good thing..." She said and took another small sip of the wine. 

"What did you do to them?" Will asked. 

"It is nothing you should know... it is my longing if you want to call it that..." She explained. 

"You won't hurt Elizabeth... will you?" He asked carefully. 

"No... I won't hurt your little love young Will...neither her Father... nor her.." Valeria emptied her glass  
finally. "But how shall I know that it is not you who I have to hurt next, after you know what I do now..?" 

"I won't say anything... as long as you tell me what is calling for me..." He said. 

"What makes you thinking that I know that...?" She smiled at him. 

"Another feeling..." He sighed. "Show me what is calling for me..." 

"If you want young Will... perhaps we find the solution to our longing together..." She smiled and   
went up.  "I will show you...when it is time to do so..." 

She turned and walked back up to the house, leaving him alone watching the roses. He did not really   
believe that he was right with his feeling about this women, neither did he know why he had not   
jumped up and went running for the Commodore to get this woman into jail for her crimes. He even  
smiled right know thinking about the fact, that he had found out who it was and Norrington had not  
the slightest clue, or perhaps that Valeria had not said that she would not hurt Norrington. Or it was   
simply the promise of a solution to his problems. 

He really did not know. 


	5. Chapter 05

**_Notes_**: okay... here comes number five. Double character death warning, more or less at least.  
  
****

_Chapter five_

Three more days had past and it were only few more days till Christmas left, the Caribbean laid still  
under a couple of thick thunder clouds that promised rain and storm for the following days and no Women   
had vanished for the whole week. It was Norrington who proudly told everybody that he had managed   
to hunt the killer away with only being guest in the same house as the former victims and of course   
everyone believed him, fully convinced that it was over with the vanishing of the females. 

This time Valeria visited Will in the small Blacksmith shop. It was early morning on the following day,   
Will had not even started to work and she simply came walking through the wood door like once Jack   
did and smiled, clutching a warm dark red scarf to her body. 

"That is the place you work at?" She surprised him. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked as soon as he had turned from the fire to look at her. Admitting  
to himself for just a single second that she scared him half way to death with this silent and sudden   
appearance.

"You said I shall show you... and now is the time to do so..." She smiled holding out a hand for him to   
take. "Come young Will..." 

Will hesitated for a second, but took the offered hand and followed the woman out of his blacksmith   
shop. Both walked along the yet deserted streets of Port Royal into the direction of the harbour. The  
waves danced around on the clear blue water, mirroring the grey sky with the last traces of orange   
breaking through the storm clouds. The ships were lying as peacefully on the docks as they did   
always and not even the wind, which blew salty air around their sails, was enough to change this oddly   
peaceful picture. 

Valeria held Wills arm close to her and lead him along the docks with a sweet smile on her lips. 

"Where are we going...Miss Adams?" He asked unsure about what would happen now, not really   
happy about the fact that he had left his sword in the shop. 

"Call me Valeria... it is simple young Will, I show you what you wanted to see..." She smiled and patted   
his arm. "Don't be afraid... it is not Elizabeth or anybody else you like..." 

They reached the anchor place of one of the smaller navy ships. The "Crown" a simple ship what often   
was only used to escort merchant ships between the islands, but still an impressive ship. The guards   
who were usually watching the doings on the docks where peacefully asleep as Will and Valeria   
past them. 

"Did you kill them too?" Will asked a slightly bit afraid he would be the dead body found this morning. 

"Now they are asleep... come on it is this that I want to show you..." She dragged him around a   
corner and over the plank on the ship. Than she stopped in the middle of the deck and pointed up at   
the main sail. 

Will followed her pointed finger with his eyes, up to the main sail where a figure was hanging in  
the ropes. He had to look twice before he could identify who it was who was hanging there very pale  
and seemingly very, very dead. 

"You killed the Commodore?!!" Will wailed out and turned to her. "You lead me here to show me   
Norringtons corps..?!!" 

"You wanted to see what is calling you... and it is that what I will show you... he is only part of it..." She   
smiled and reached out to caress his cheek carefully. "That what is calling you is the freedom who   
lingers in your blood... you are the son of a pirate, and stay true to yourself, that short time you spend   
as one, made you need more..." 

"And now you want to make me a killer too?" He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I never should   
have kept to myself what you did..." 

"I promise you... you will feel better..." she sweetly cooed before drawing him nearer to herself.  
"I make you feel what you long for..." She titled her head and parted her red lips a bit. He only got the  
shadow of two sharp teeth in the corners of her mouth and a black shadow clouded the white of   
her dark eyes.  

"You are insane!!" He pushed her away from himself, jumping back from her with a shocked growl.  
"What the hell are you!!? " 

"Is that important?" She sighed disappointed. "I want to make your soul better and all the things that   
make you uneasy vanish like the storm clouds on the next winter morning..." She came closer again.   
"You are longing for freedom... and if you even got addicted to the glimpse of freedom you had as   
Pirate... you simply will love the feeling of freedom as one of my kin..." She stepped a few inches   
more forward to him. "I saw it the moment you heard my song... and I don't mean the stupid sounds   
the men heard whilst I was playing... I meant the real song... you are meant to be free..." She was   
directly in front of him again, pressing him against the railing behind him. Carefully caressing along   
one arm up to his neck and finally resting the hand on his cheek. 

"Really?" He asked whispering. 

"You will see... now come here and let me answer all your questions...young Will" She whispered  
pulling him gently closer into a kiss. Softly touching his lips, nibbling her way over his jaw, down to  
 his neck. One of her hands opening up the dark curls, burying her fingers in the now open mass  
off hair. "I'll show you..." She whispered huskily before biting in the soft flesh of his neck. 

She sucked the blood from his warm veins, more and more with every heartbeat. And with every   
suck his heart went slower and slower, the world around him turned dizzy, as light as a feather,   
forgotten the weight of all burdens of the world in the same moment. His eyes slowly drifted shut  
and his muscles slowly relaxed into Valerias arms. The World faded into a never known kind of  
back before his eyes as if it wanted to stay that way forever. 


	6. Chapter 06

****

_Chapter six_

The Priest leaned forward again in his bench, carefully studying the Vampire in the bench before him.   
The music from the choir still drifted over from the side of the church and the lights of the candles   
danced in the darkness that came from outside. 

"Was that how you've been made?" the priest asked.

Will only nodded and raised his head to look to the choir again. A bunch of young women in their best   
years, dressed in white and flowing dresses. Curls carefully together on their heads, voices clear as the   
water fresh from an icy spring. 

"I can't say that I liked Norrington but never wanted him to die..." Will sighed. 

"I think you could not change a thing in this..." Patrick explained with a comforting voice. 

"I know, but I always asked myself if I could have changed anything what happened after that..." He   
closed his eyes and bowed his head once more. "I ask myself on every day why I did it..." 

"As I said... the torture of the souls..." He sighed. "What happened with your fiancée and the others...?" 

Will came back to mind before his body came back to life; at least it felt like this for him. He could feel  
any movement around him, every smell, even those he did not know and never smelled before. But   
the strongest smell where roses and cinnamon. A strange and very intoxicating mix, it almost was as   
if he could feel the smells or see them as colour before his eyes. 

He tried to open his eyes and get a clearer view of what was around him, but could not manage more   
than a slight flutter of his eyelashes without getting too much of the painfully bright light around him. He   
closed his eyes again and tried to remember what had happened, but all what came into his mind was  
a beating sound far away from the place he was resting. 

He tried to move and found that his neck hurt for some strange reason. He raised his hand   
successfully to the hurting spot and found a little sore place there, what felt like a small wound which was  
already healing. 

He finally managed to adjust to the light and opened his eyes. Only to find the sky unusual bright, although  
it clearly seemed to be night. He could see way more than the small little stars up there,   
multicoloured fogs and spots all over the black, it made him even more confused than his mind already  
seemed to be. 

"Are you are finally awake?" A soft voice whispered and the head of Valeria appeared over him. He   
blinked and studied her face for a moment before recalling what the woman, who was sitting in front of   
him in the green grass, had done. 

"You...." He wanted to say something like 'you killed me too', but he was more than obviously not dead.  
 But what than? He stared at her for a moment before his voice returned to him. „What did you do?" 

She smiled and laid one hand over his brow. "I turned you young Will... I promised to show you, and   
needed to do this first... now your eyes are open..." 

He sat up and observed the surroundings for a moment. He was on the garden bench of the  
Governors palace, down there at the roses. But it was not the same, the colours where more alive than   
he ever recalled them to be, fluent and moving. "Turned me into what...? And what is that... it's all so..." 

"Alive?" she added. "Yes... that is it... and that is what I wanted to show you... the freedom and the  
life..." 

He blinked at her for a second. "You did not answer my question..." 

"You are a Vampire young Will..." She smiled form her place in front of the bench. 

"You are a Vampire now..." 

He was even more confused now. "A Vampire..? What?" 

"Yes... a shadow of the night... I love to call us like that... it is more poetic than nosveratu or undead."  
She explained with a loving smile. 

He recalled pictures of Norrington, hanging from the main mast of the "Crown" in the half grey light  
of the morning. How pale the body of the man was and how tortured his face had looked. Blood  
dropping from his mouth and over his chin, eyes turned up to the sky in a strange way. He was so  
confused about anything, why could he remember the blood so closely? Why of all the things that?

"You killed Norrington?" he asked. 

She nodded. "I was just hungry... and promised you to not touch your Elizabeth and her father... so I  
took someone you for sure did not mind to lose..." She grinned dangerously. "Was I right..?" 

Will thought about it for a second, and found only the satisfaction of finally not having this man around   
his Elizabeth anymore. One of his vows had finally solved itself.... that was not bad, that in fact was  
something very good. 

"I think..." he answered slowly. 

"That is fine..." She smiled with a nod. 

Will just went to watch the colours and forms of the garden around him. A few clouds covering up the   
strange new night sky over him. 

"And... are you well?" She asked, finally sitting beside him on the bench now. 

"I think... yes..." he hesitated. "Perhaps hungry..." 

"That's good..." She got up and held out her hands for him.   
"Than we need to find something to eat for you... don't we?" she smiled. 

Will nodded and took her hands, ready to take what was offered. 


	7. Chapter 07

_Chapter seven_

It was a feeling as would he walk the first time down this streets. As If he was seeing all  
the houses and lights in the windows the first time in his life. The beating constantly kept  
torturing his eyes from every direction and the smells and tastes in the air made his   
mouth water. 

Valeria only smiled and watched in amusement the first steps of her new born friend.  
He was dizzy and held closer to her arm with any step he made in this new world. So  
innocent like a newborn baby, so helpless and confused. Her dead heart warmed up  
from this small steps of her child. 

    
Will asked himself if it was normal to feel so overwhelmed from all this for a few minutes  
but his eyes adjusted surprisingly well to the night and the world soon turned back in a  
strangely familiar mix of shapes, colours, sounds and smells. 

The beating got louder and louder every time a person past them, even the guards who   
were standing down on the main street radiated this noise that made him hungry for   
some odd reason. 

"What is that noise?" He asked as another person went past them with heavy and tired  
steps. 

"It is their heart you hear... it beats and pumps their blood through their veins..."  
She informed him, teaching him like a mother her infant son. 

"And why is it so loud?" He added wincing from the painful sound. 

"Oh because you are hungry young William.. .when you eat it will be better..." She said  
 leading him along the dark main street to the Harbour. 

"...and what shall I eat?" Will asked as she lead him to a corner of a house to sit down   
on a box. 

"Blood, young Will... but you don't have to hunt it yourself right now..." She again caressed  
his cheek and smiled again, showing her canine teeth. "Just wait here for a while and   
I will bring you a good meal.." 

She walked away and left Will sitting there in the darkness, he looked out on the sea   
where the ships were resting. Watching the soft moving of the waves around them and the  
sky mirroring in the surface. Many minutes past before Valeria came back, a seemingly  
 half dead figure leaned on her shoulder. It was a young man, perhaps form one of he   
ships or one that had not been sober enough to reach his home in time. 

The beat of his heart was not as fast as the others were and his breathing was slow and flat.  
The strong smell of alcohol and something strongly metallic waved around him. On one site it  
was a reminder of his work in the blacksmith shop, on the other it made his mouth water and  
he knew not why. 

"Isn't he cute?" Valeria stopped right in front of him with the boy on her side.   
"I found him walking home form a bar..." She explained letting the boy fall to his knees. 

"And now?" Will asked confused. 

"Simply eat... you know what to do... come on..." She drew the boys head to one side and exposed  
his neck for Wills vision. Two almost invisible marks and a slight trail of blood showed that Valeria  
herself had taken a few sucks already. 

In some way he knew what to do, a odd feeling in his mouth told him that he had simply to bite  
and drink. It was a disgusting thought... very disgusting.. but he was so hungry right now.   
He licked his lips, finding the same pointy teeth in his mouth as Valeria had used to bite   
him and this boy. He would not bite this boy, he would not kill him. He did not want to make him   
the same. He turned his head away and fought back his nausea. 

"I thought you are hungry..?" She asked still holding the boy. 

"I can't..." 

"But you are hungry... come on.. he dies anyway... If not from you than from me..." She said with a shrug.  
"He wont turn if it is that what you are afraid of... now be a nice boy and drink.." She commanded and  
for some odd reason Will followed her command. 

He turned back and leaned forward slightly hesitating, but drunk anyway. 

Valeria nodded happy with herself and smiled at her newborn friend drinking his first meal. It would be   
not long and he would feel the urge to hunt and anything would be as she promised him. 

Will had finished his meal, but stayed in a state of shock about how strangely new it had been as   
Valeria walked off, dragging the lifeless boy behind her, and still only stared into the space before   
him as she returned alone and with slightly bouncing steps. She drew him on his legs and lead him,  
humming all the way, back to the little blacksmiths home. 

She took William to his bed and guarded his sleep for a while, before she went up to go back to her   
own home in the house of the Governor. Soon her little Will would learn all he needed to know and   
thank her for this, like every little baby thanked his mother. 


	8. Chapter 08

_Chapter eight_

The next morning came with a bright and warm sun. Nothing had remained of the storm that was  
sneaking up only one day before, nothing but a few tiny white clouds that flew around the sky like  
little sheep on the green grass. The first thing that came to Wills dizzy mind was the big question  
If he had only dreamed what had happened the last night and the morning before. He checked his  
neck for the sore spot and found nothing. 

He sighed deeply and sat up, he rubbed his face with one palm getting the tired feeling out of his   
system, he looked up and around in his room, hanging his legs out of the bed. The sun was shining   
through the small open windows, leaving the small table and the wooden walls in warm a warm   
colours. He took deep breaths and found the air, that blew through the window, smelling after a mix of   
human filth, animals and even a trace of salt form the ocean, it surprised him and made him shiver in   
the same time. Was it really a dream ? 

The singing of the birds, together with a distant beating found the way to his ears and a knot in his   
belly rose a nausea and the remains of a metallic taste in his mouth. It had been a dream? Or not?

He frowned in confusion, the beating mixed up with sounds of whispered voices and loud and clear   
talking filled the air that came from outside. He even could recall the voice from one of the neighbour   
women, who lived on the end of his street, in the mixture of strange sounds. Slowly he went up and   
walked over to the window. His eyes burned for a moment, but after they had adjusted to the light he   
could Look out on the street under his window. 

He could clearly differ the heartbeats of every person down there, but not as painful in his ears as he   
had remembered it from his dream. The nausea in his belly vanished and left space for a feeling of   
hunger and the need for more of the strange taste in his mouth, he licked his lips and even found the   
sharp points on the teeth he had used to bite the boy in his dream. It came back picture for picture and   
smell for smell, together with the wonderful taste of the metallic liquid from which he now knew that it   
was blood. 

He turned and buried his face in his hands. It was no dream. Valeria had showed him a dead   
Norrington yesterday, had turned him, how she had called it, and now he was... was.. a Vampire.

He hesitated for a moment and took a look at the hands he had buried his face in, he was standing in   
the warm morning sun, seemingly not burning to ashes like he had heard in the stories about   
Vampires and he also was breathing. He pressed a hand to his chest but could not find the familiar   
beating, he moved a finger to the vein on his neck and still found nothing, but his skin was warm. 

He sighed in frustration. What was he now? Really a Vampire? Or what... perhaps it really just was a   
dream, or he had been drunk, or all he had heard about Vampires were just rumours like the stuff about   
Jack Sparrow..... or... or.. he did not really like the thought of being a real Vampire or whatever he was   
now. 

And what would Elizabeth say to this, she never would marry a Vampire, but at least she would not   
marry Norrington now, that ugly sarcastic man was dead, what was something he had to thank  
Valeria for. 

He needed a moment before it dawned on him what he had just thought. He really needed to see   
Valeria now. 

He was almost running up the hill to the Governors palace, only thinking how confused, and in some   
way angry, he was at this woman. He tried hard not to think about all the smells and sounds around   
him that made his mouth water and his belly knot. A soft wind from the sea pushed away a thick cloud   
of smells as soon as he had reached the house of the Governor and he stopped again for a moment   
at the stairs in front of the Governors house to take a look at the ships down in the harbour, inhaling a   
deep breath of the salty air, like he had done on the day he had Valeria seen the first time. 

Finally one of the servants left him in and lead him to Elizabeth and her father. Of course Valeria was   
not really far away from them, sitting on a couch in the sitting room with them, a glass of wine in her   
hand, as ever, Will thought. Elizabeth seemed very sad and was fighting with tears, whilst her father   
and one of  the officers who once served Norrington talked. Will kept standing in the door for only a   
second, and again fought with the hunger that the heart beats of Elizabeth and the others caused in  
him. 

"Ah Will... I thought you was sick..." Elizabeth sobbed as she noticed him standing there. And came   
over to literally fall around his neck. "Valeria said that you was sick..." 

"Seemingly not..." He snarled with a glance over to Valeria, holding Elizabeth in his arms. Valeria only   
took a small sip of her wine and smiled into the air before her. 

Will wondered for a moment if Elizabeth would take notice of the state he was in, but she just looked   
up to him as if everything was normal. Despite the tears that were flowing from her eyes and the   
sobs of course. "Oh Will I am so Glad you are here... Norrington.. Norrington ... he is.." She could not   
finish the line and leaned back on his shoulder and sobbed more. 

"Commodore Norrington was found dead yesterday morning..." Governor Swann explained, still   
beside the officer of the navy. 

"Miss Adams found him hanging on the mast of the Crown..." the Officer said and Elizabeth only went   
to hug Will closer. 

"That is awful..." Will said looking over to the woman in red, that was drinking her wine very   
uninterested in her surroundings. "But what had she done down in the harbour If I may ask?" 

"I love to take walks on the beach at sunrise... I love the red of the sky... you know...I visited you  
 in the Blacksmith shop this morning... If you remember at all you looked pretty feverish to me..."   
Valeria dramatically sighed. " This unlucky morning I found the Commodore hanging from the mast  
...shortly after I left you alone..." 

Will had remembered that it was morning as she bite him and evening as he woke up again... he had   
to admit that he had not thought about the time he had missed yet, seemingly the others, like   
Elizabeth or her father did not care as well. "I think... I can remember it now..." he lied. 

Valeria went up and came over to Will and Elizabeth. "I think it would be the best for you Elizabeth, to   
go and take a small rest..." She said to Elizabeth and laid a hand on the shoulder of the other female. 

"Oh I think she is right my child..." the Governor said now. "I have to do some paperwork and   
preparations for the funeral of the Commodore tomorrow... and you should rest my child..." 

"Fine..." Elizabeth nodded slightly, gave Will a small kiss and left. Shortly after this, the Governor and   
the other man left also, leaving Will and Valeria behind. 

Will waited till he could hear the sound of their hearts vanishing in the distance before he growled out   
ant grabbed Valeria at her shoulders. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ME!!" 

"We already had that question William.." She smiled at him. "and I already answered it..." 

"You said you are a Vampire..!!" He pushed her backwards. "But how can that be!? You should burn to   
ashes in the sun...!" Pointing at one of the Windows.

"Just rumours and lies..." She rolled her eyes. "You have to learn many things young Will..." 

"Well.." He growled. "Start with the fact that I have no heartbeat! Or that I am hungry as soon as   
another human is near me... or what you did with Elizabeth and her Father... or Norrington...and all the   
other stuff!" he cursed out balling his fists in front of Valeria. 

"First of all calm down..." She said and laid her hands around his fists pushing them down. "Let us sit   
down a bit... come on..." she lead him over to the couch. 

He sat down beside her, her hands were now patting his hands. "Listen...young Will..." She started. 

"It is easy to be a Vampire... there are not much rules you have to hold on... as I said.. the ultimate   
freedom..." she left his hands alone and went back to take her wine. "First of all... your heart is not   
beating anymore... because you are something like dead... not really of course but after human   
standards you are, the light of the sun can't hurt you... as well as this stupid stuff with the sticks   
through your heart or such..." She laughed out. "In fact there is hardly anything but fire that will harm   
you...chopping your head off on the other hand can also be your death... the only bitter rule is the thing   
with the sacred places..." 

"What do you mean?" he asked watching her carefully. 

"Oh... as soon as you enter those zones, you are harmless in lack of a better word... we can't harm   
anything what is alive as long as we are on sacred ground, we can not even touch it... it can get ugly If   
you try.. your skin burns and peals..." She winced. "You even can get burned totally when you come to   
close to the cross...I lost a dear friend in that way... " 

"And what about Elizabeth and the..." 

"The Blood..." she nodded. "It is easy, you need the blood to nourish yourself... humans are our   
nourishment...you will see when you start hunting what I mean, you are much stronger than them...   
and much better...you can even make them do, hear and see what you want..." She smiled to herself   
and to her wine. 

"What you do with your music?" He completed her story and leaned back, burying his face in one   
hand. 

"In some way yes... It is a more difficult spell to cast with my music.. I had to rehearse it a lot.. but you   
will learn all that with the time..." She reached out and laid one hand on the back of his head. "You will   
see how good life is now... and all the sounds and smells are only to hunt.. you will see how useful all   
this is for you whilst hunting..." 

"I don't kill..." He whispered. 

"It is not killing... it is nourishing, young Will... and it is only normal that you get nauseous at first.. it   
fades and you will find lust in hunting like anyone else does..." She explained. "It needs time...and you   
have the freedom of the eternity now..."

He looked up at her, not liking how good it sounded to his ears. Did he really want to spend a life with   
killing? With killing others... innocent humans, victim to his hunger for blood. Perhaps he would even   
kill Elizabeth. No way. 

"I am so glad that I have you now... I will show you how to hunt this night if you like...you have to know,   
hunting is easier at night, your séances are finer and you see better in the dark..." She happily   
explained. "You will see, it is easy..." 

He waited for a moment, only watching her, before he went up and turned to go. 

"Where are you going now?" Valeria asked surprised. 

"I won't kill anybody... forget it..." he growled and walked  to the door. But came back after a   
second. "And stop manipulating Elizabeth...!" He warned, turned again and went out of the house. 

Valeria looked after him with a shrug, knowing that he would come back when he would get hungry.   
The young ones always were like this at first. 


	9. Chapter 09

_Chapter nine_

Will walked up and down in his blacksmith shop, around some seriously damaged swords and tools   
that were laying in the middle of the room. The poor little donkey watched him with a frightened look in   
his eyes, at least Will thought that the animal was afraid, since it had tried to kick out the last time that   
Will had tried to touch him. He was afraid and angry about himself. So angry that he had managed to   
ruin three of his swords and a bunch of tools before he took notice of the fact that he was merely   
beating up a couple of stones in the backyard of the blacksmith shop. 

He had spend the whole night looking into the sky, listening to the sounds around him and the hunger   
that went to a big pulsing knot in his guts and a kind of headache the came with it. He thought about   
everything in his life, Elizabeth, Jack, the Governor, his father and his former life getting more and   
more to the understanding that it was the easiest thing to leave it be and start another life. He also   
found out that the freedom Valeria had promised seemed to be his real call, but he did also know now   
that he did not want to give in. Never. 

He was close to going mad as the next morning spread the first light over the horizon and into the   
blacksmith shop. His head and belly were literally screaming at him for nourishment whilst his mind   
told him to stay away from every living being. 

He kept walking up and down as soon as the sun was up fully and only found a moment of rest as he   
stumbled over the gift he had made for Elizabeth. The bright stone in the middle of the necklace was   
shining in the sun an like a fresh drop of blood. For one moment he thought about Elizabeth and how   
lovely she was, how much he cared for her and that he never wanted to harm her in any way. Than   
he pictured how the stone would look around her neck, he could see the veins leading up and down   
under her skin, pumping warm blood from her heart into her whole body. He wanted nothing more than   
to satisfy his hunger with her blood, drink from her veins and finally see the stone around her pale   
neck. 

The hunger again drew on his mind, and all the security he had drawn form the picture of Elizabeth for   
this one moment was vanished again. He roared out and smashed his fist against the wooden wall.   
The wood went to splinters and the necklace he had made fell to the ground with a small sound, only   
loud enough for his ears to hear. 

He was a danger for Elizabeth like this. Why did he even start to feel so bad about his former life, it   
was always the same. First he had cried about how damn boring and chained to the society his life   
had turned after Jack had left, and now? Now he was crying out about the fact that his life was now   
truly free of any rules. And of course he was also free of his vows. Who cared for pirates, he could   
take them as his victims, using his fathers inheritance to make him hunt them down and kill them, his   
father was dead... why searching still for him? 

It would be easy to give in to his hunger and get rid of all his problems, and be free. He knew that, but   
he also knew that he was not the man to leave everything, and that he simply had to find a way. 

He dressed properly and swallowed his thoughts, sneaking out to the graveyard for Norringtons   
funeral. He was a bit late and the most of the rich residents of Port were already there and listening to   
the words their priest spoke. Elizabeth and her father were standing directly on the rim of the grave,   
others also, only Valeria kept a proper distance to the others. Dressed in black for once, like the most   
other people around the place. 

Will was careful he recalled what Valeria had said about being on sacred ground, and a graveyard was   
definitely very sacred in the shadow of the church and all this made it to a place on which those rules   
had to work. He slowly went over to the group around the grave and stopped in the same distance   
Valeria had. 

For some odd reason he neither wanted to come to close to Elizabeth nor putting the stuff Valeria had   
said to the test and risk it anyway so he stopped directly beside the other Vampire. 

"I knew you would come back..." She said, not looking to him. 

"I am not back, I am simply here for the funeral of Commodore Norrington..." Will said. Busy with   
ignoring the hunger which was yelling at him that he wanted to be satisfied now.

"Don't make a foul out of yourself... you are too young to control your hunger... and even you know that   
by now..." She explained. 

"I don't kill.. as I said.." 'And if than only pirates' He thought and hoped she would not know that he   
had really to battle about this with himself right now. 

"Fine... but I tell you, you will hurt those you don't want to hurt when you don't eat properly...even I can   
only control my hunger for perhaps a week or two... not more.. and I am more than 300 years old..."   
She turned to him. "But of course you already know that... right?" 

He did not look at her and kept watching Elizabeth. "What did you make her think... right now?" 

"Oh.. she thinks you are sick... and not here because of this..." She explained and turned back to the   
group. "But I can also let her go freely, she for sure will make a small visit in your shop... perhaps you   
can eat together..!" She laughed softly. 

"You are cruel.." he said. 

"Well yes..." She pushed a curl of her hair back behind her shoulder. "But I have to be sometimes,   
don't play around with your nourishment is a rule you also could follow. And by the way... If you are   
interested in keeping your little love save... I leave on the 26th..." 

"Which ship is sailing off on that date..?" Will snarled. 

"A merchant ship that has to follow orders..?" She snarled back and sighed. "As I said, If you are   
interested in keeping her save... so follow me on the ship in 4 days, and we can sail far away..." She   
turned to leave the funeral. "If you can hold your hunger till than..." 

He took a deep breath and also turned to go, before the funeral was finished, he didn't want to risk that   
Elizabeth would know anything about his turn and of course he didn't want to make her his lunch. 


	10. Chapter 10

__

_Chapter ten_

Will was gone home after the funeral, neither talking nor looking at Elizabeth. He did not need to;   
Valeria had made her totally forget about him and his strange behaviour. He had fought a few times  
with the wish to turn back and free his beloved from the control of the hated Vampire, but for some odd   
reason he did not. Elizabeth seemed saver with Valeria than with him, as strange as it sounded to his   
mind. He had locked the doors and windows after he want home, just to make sure nobody from the   
streets would come in and bring himself in danger, than he tried to eat something other than blood. 

He ate as much as he could of the stuff he had home, bread, meat and vegetables... anything he still   
had stored and simply did not feel any different from before. Despite the fact, that the nausea got even   
greater with every bite he took. The final result of his dinner was, that he threw up every single bit   
again, mixed up with some left remains of the blood he had eaten in the night he had spent with Valeria. 

He had spend the rest of the evening, after the throwing up had died down again, with fighting against  
himself, a battle against his growing need to nourish his hunger with the blood of an innocent human.  
He had even thought about slaughtering his little donkey, but could not do it.

He moved into his room just to make sure not to try and kill his pet anyway, and kept pacing on the   
open window, watching every drunken sailor that found his way past it, with hunger in his eyes and   
a nauseous feeling in his belly. As closer the morning came as louder the sounds on the streets grew,  
he was so close to go hunting that he went back down into his shop and started practicing with one  
of his swords again. 

He had surprised a few rats that had hid behind a small pile of wood and the idea of satisfying his  
hunger without hurting anyone important came into his mind. And so he had spent the following   
hours with catching some rats. Or better he was _trying_ to get those grey little animals. 

After a few missed chances he finally remembered that he could hear their heartbeat or even try to  
manipulate them enough to come out of their hiding on their own will. He had tried to concentrate and  
get them out, but it did not work the way it should. 

He sat there in the hay and played around with one of his swords full of frustration and anger. Dirt  
sticking to his skin and hay everywhere in his messed up hair. The beating from outside was still so  
loud that his head was near exploding and the fact that he had absolutely nothing to eat in here to get   
his hunger at least satisfied for one second made the whole mess even worse. 

His anger grew so much that he simply jumped up with a growl of fury and attacked the spot where he   
could trace the heartbeats of some of the rats. The one rat he had managed to catch ended as bloody   
mass under a heavy peace of wood, the only result was that he could not stand how good the dead  
rat looked for his eyes and got seriously sick. 

  
  
He tried again after a couple of minutes and managed to get one alive, but he couldn't get himself to   
kill the small thing now that it looked at him with the small black eyes and the little moving nose. 

He sat there with the rat in his hands for over three hours, close to a total break down and near the  
point of giving in to his needs, as the mid of the day was reached. He had pictured the 24th December   
completely different, he wanted to give his self made gift to Elizabeth, talk a bit with the Governor and   
perhaps he even could have moved himself to a proper engagement with Elizabeth. 

But he never pictured this day like the bloody mess it was for him. Why was Valeria so right with what  
she had said about his hunger? He was a Vampire for perhaps 4 days or so, he had slightly lost the  
track of time after Norringtons funeral, and was so close to doing something stupid since that. His   
hunger was so unbearable that he even was fighting with the urge to scrape together the remains   
of the dead and slushy rat to eat something. 

He took a deep breath and turned to look at the necklace that was lying on a small table, the red  
stone glowing in the sun that came in through the slits in the wood walls. He had to think about  
Elizabeth, wearing this fine peace of jewellery around her neck, two or three of her blond curls hanging  
down to frame the sinful picture. The hunger burned in his veins, and even although his heart was not  
beating anymore it seemed to pain him with need and wanton hunger for blood from this luscious  
woman in his mind. 

It drew him to the house of the Governor. Drew him to the woman who was literally in his blood and  
calling loud and clear for him. Valeria had said something about giving him freedom, the freedom he  
wanted to have since he had tasted the freedom as pirate and came back to the old boring life he  
had before he meet Jack Sparrow. 

He could not give in to this; he could not go and kill the women he loved. Even if he did not love   
her that way he thought at first he could not do something like this. He could not follow the call. But he  
was so hungry, so hungry he could not stand it anymore. 

He took the necklace with one hand and jumped up, out of the door of the shop and on the streets.   
Not yet knowing what to do or where to go. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes**: okay, here comes the warning. A big one this time: A main Character death is in order.  
Anybody who can't stand Elizabeth dying, should stop reading now and continue at Chapter twelve.  
The rest of you can lean back and enjoy the first hunt of my favourite Vampire William  
Turner. Let me know if you liked it... or not... I enjoyed writing it anyway.

_Chapter eleven_

Clouds moved on the sky, colouring the light of the afternoon grey. The wind was whistling in the trees  
bringing salt and wet air from the sea into the small streets of Port Royal. The residents of the city  
seemingly knew, that this were sings for coming rain and following this fact, stayed in the warmth of  
their homes, or hurried up to come home dry.

That perhaps was their only luck on this day, because a Vampire driven from the need for blood was  
running through their streets. Up the small hill to the Governors palace and its residents, not really  
caring for anything but the goal of his way.

Will stopped in front of the metal doors that lead up the small lane to the front door of the Governors  
house. He literally hung in the bars and fought against the urge to throw them open and take his prey  
as If his beloved Elizabeth would be nothing more than a mere animal. Like one of the rats he had  
chased around all day. He leaned his head against the doors, the distant smell of life in his nose  
together with the salt and the dirt around him. His mouth watered from the mere thought to finally have  
something to eat. Oh god, he was so hungry, so awfully hungry that he would have taken everything,   
perhaps he would only take one of the servants, the stupid one that always opens the doors or the  
blond little maiden that serves the tea.

He groaned in pain, that really was not him. He didn't want to hurt anybody. He took a deep breath  
and managed to turn, constantly balling one fist around the necklace that still lingered in his hand.  
He walked along the wall that lead around the garden and inhaled the mix of smells and sounds which  
were calling for him. The scent of roses floated around in the air, mixed up with the smell of decaying  
human, he smiled for a second from the fact that he had been right about Valeria's victims; she really  
had buried them under the roses she gifted the Governor with. He asked himself where she had left  
the boy he had eat from in this night in which Valeria had turned him and how sweet the blood of  
the boy had tasted. How hungry he had been and how easy that few sucks of the boy's blood had given  
him satisfaction for this need.

He looked down at the necklace in his hand; the red stone still was glowing brightly and invited his  
mind to picture Elizabeth. He only had to take a small jump over this wall and could reach the home of  
his nourishment.

His mind yelled at him that he should not do what he was up to, the rest of his being however was  
giving a shit on that last peace of human and had long time send his body over the wall and through  
the garden to the backside of the Governors house. He had grabbed one of Valeria's roses on the way  
and was sneaking around the back windows.

He could see Valeria sitting inside on the piano, playing one of her hypnotic songs. The Governor and  
some of the officers from the navy were drinking tea and listening to the songs of the other Vampire like it  
was the most important thing on earth. He knew from the look over to the windows that Valeria had given  
him that she exactly knew that he was there and watching what was going on.

She sung on and for one moment Will turned away from the window leaning with his back to the wall  
and looking down on the red stone in the necklace.

He went to sneak in through the next window and went to go up the stairs right where his séances told  
him that Elizabeth was hiding. He could hear her heartbeat through the closed door of her room,   
waiting just a second to go in.

Again his mind was complaining about what he wanted to do. But the hunger was pulsing in his veins  
and fought down every single word against the need way to easy.

He could feel the pointy teeth appear again, his mouth watering with the pure promise of blood. And  
even more with the thought on Elizabeth's blood.

He found her standing on her wide open window, enjoying the wet and cool air from outside. Her hair  
flying in the wind moving the lace on her dark green dress slightly.

She seemed as far away as all the others in this house, listening to the sounds from Valeria's song  
down in the living room.

He enjoyed the picture of her for a few moments, smiling in anticipation and drowning in the rhythmic  
beat of her heart.

"Elizabeth?" He called out for her and she turned surprised.

"Will?" She smiled dizzily. "What are you doing here? I thought you are sick?"

"I was... but I think I will feel better soon..." It pained his mind but his dead heart and the hunger drove  
him closer to her. "I am here to give you your Christmas gift..."

"Really?" Elizabeth smiled and looked up. "What is it?"

Will raised his hand in front of her face, showed her the necklace with the red glowing stone hanging on  
it.

"Oh god Will that is wonderful..." She wanted to touch the stone and took the necklace in one of her hands,  
tracing the line of the fine gold and silver around the stone with one finger.  
"You shouldn't have spend so much money for me..." She looked up. "Really not..."

"I made it myself... only for you..." William smiled, showing his fangs. But Elizabeth seemed not to care  
for the danger that was upon her. "Turn around..." He ordered taking the necklace from her.

Elizabeth swirled around and held up her hairs to give William space for his work. His hunger was so  
overwhelming now that he almost was ready to just bury his fangs in her neck and suck, not caring  
what she would do, or how loud she would yell, if she had a chance to yell at all. But he did not.

He laid the jewel around her neck and leaned down to kiss the skin on her neck, she sighed into his  
touch as his arms closed around her waist drawing her closer to him.

"Will we aren't married yet..." she laughed."When my fathers sees this..."

He had tracked down a vein that was pulsing under her soft skin, and opened his mouth to bite down.  
"I fear we never will be married at all my love..." He whispered just a second before he buried his teeth   
in her flesh. She wriggled and fought on against the pain for a moment, but his grip on her was to strong,  
and thanks to Valeria's music nobody could hear her cry out. He drunk and drunk as If his life would depend  
on it, what was partly true. He was getting stronger with every drop of blood, drowning in the pleasure of her   
slowing heartbeat and the dying down of her cries. **  
**  
He finished his meal with a soft kiss on the marks he had left and let her fall on the bed. He felt as  
satisfied and whole as never before. A warm and save feeling was pulsing through his veins, and   
although his heart was not beating it felt as if it would jump out of his chest of joy. He spread his  
arms and finally muscles relaxed that were tense since he had turned, his hunger was vanished   
to a small pulse in the back of his mind.

He looked down to the pale figure on the bed, laying there in a mess of green dress and hair. As  
If she would only sleep, peacefully and free of the burden that life was. He licked the last remains  
of her blood form his lips and sighed at the look of the necklace resting in her cleavage.

It took a few moments before he came down from his trip and saw that she was not breathing  
anymore, that the sound of her heartbeat had died down along with the music from the living  
room and that there was no life left in her body. His eyes flew open in shock, he really had killed her.

_He had killed Elizabeth._

He wailed out in pain and went to run down the stairs, out of the house and down the lanes as fast as  
he could. He could not see Valeria, standing on the front stairs with a big smile on her lips nodding to  
herself before she turned to follow the fearful screams of one of Elizabeth's maidens.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter twelve_

Will could not believe what he had done, could not stand that he really had killed her. Indeed he had  
the metallic taste of her blood on his tongue was a clear reminder of this fact. He was running as fast  
as he could through the streets of Port Royal, not bothering that it had started raining and that the  
wind blew twice as strong as before. 

It started lightning as he reached the docks, covering up his tears and the cries of pain in the early  
hours of the evening. He never had felt such pain and in the same time, never had been as alive as  
now. He crashed to the ground and cried himself to a painful and dreamless sleep in the rain. 

He got woken up from a heavy kick into his side on the next morning. The light was way too bright for   
his eyes and he had a hard time to adjust to the morning sun. He could see a female figure leaning   
over him, he blinked to recall who it was as he saw the red familiar stone hanging around her neck. He   
smiled relaxed, it only had been a dream. He hadn't killed the woman he loved. Everything was fine,   
everything was as he ever had pictured it. 

"God, William get awake finally...!" The cold voice of Valeria called him back from his minds hiding  
spot into the bright reality. 

He leaned himself on his elbows and narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Elizabeth..?" 

Valeria growled out and kicked him again. "No... now get up..." She sighed. "You can not lay around   
on deck till we are in St. Croix..." 

"What?" Will sat up and rubbed his face. "What... is going on...?" 

"We are on the "Demon" the ship that I told you would leave..." She sighed. "It had to leave a day   
earlier because of you...!" 

He took notice of the ground around him; it was not the wood of the docks or the dirt where he had put   
himself to a dreamless sleep in the thunder storm. It was a ships deck. He looked around and found   
Valeria standing over him, arms crossed and a look of frustration on her face. His eyes followed the   
red glowing, down to her hand where he found the necklace resting between her fingers, only the red   
stone was hanging out between them. 

"It was no dream..." He muttered helplessly. "I really killed her...." 

"Yes you did..." Valeria bend down to pull him on his legs. "It was like I told you... you should have   
hunted earlier... than it never would have happened..." She said as cold and cruel as never before. 

"But... but I killed the woman I loved?" He wailed out. He wanted to cry again as the pictures came   
back to his tortured mind. 

"Young William..." Valeria came closer now. "I know it pains you right now, but believe me... give it a   
few days or months and you will have forgotten it..." She explained in a soothing voice and caressed   
his cheek like she did before. 

He could not really believe what she said; he never would forget what he did. He felt so awful guilty   
and satisfied at the same time. He closed his eyes and sighed with a shiver. "I will never forget her..." 

"Perhaps not...but take a look around you Will..." She said and he opened his eyes again. „It was not  
the last prey you will have to make... and the guilt dies down and will vanish..." She explained eyeing   
one of the sailors that worked on the side. 

He did not answer, only looked down again. What had his call for freedom made him do? What had he  
gotten himself into? And why had Elizabeth to pay for it. He found the stone still hanging from Valeria's   
hands and growled out, grabbing her hand and taking it away from the surprised woman. 

"That is mine..." He roared and turned to walk over the railing muttering curses under his breath.

Valeria only shrugged and went to check on her lunch whilst Wills mind tried to fight against the fact   
that Valeria was right with what she had said. He could feel the guilt like a giant stone in his dead   
heart, getting heavier with every memory of Elizabeth and her death from his hand. 

He held the necklace close to his heart vowing never to forget her and was still standing there as the   
shadow of Jamaica vanished in the morning fog that covered the sea. 


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

It was an early morning ten days later as the ship finally reached the Danish colonized Island St. Croix.  
A long and hard way behind them, a way on which the Captain of the simple ship had lost 4 of his crew   
members to an unknown curse which had drawn the innocent sailors over board, catching their souls like   
fish in a net of delusions. They even heard a voice singing, talked of a sirens or mermaids calling for the men  
to jump over board and looked strangely at Valeria who hummed satisfied to herself the morning after.  
Women on board of a sailing ship where bad, that was clear to all of them after this. 

They never would know what was the real danger, that the Vampires on board had followed their  
hunger and killed. Throwing the dead sailors over board after they had nourished their needs. 

That Will had only taken one of the four missed sailors, and this one only after Valeria had forced him   
to drink from the half dead man. The young Vampire had spent his days with a sad look on his face,   
speaking not more than a few words in all the days they had travelled. The hunger still was there, as  
well as the picture of Elizabeth lying dead on her bed. The blond hair around the pale face and the   
mess of the green dress around her lifeless form. He played with the thought of jumping over board   
and kills himself, only to recall that he was already dead and had no need for air. 

He never would forgive himself for what he had done, never would forget Elizabeth's. He would always   
see her face when his eyes were closed, not the live or the fire in her eyes but only the dead and pale   
figure on the bed. He stared into the glowing red stone in his hand and remembered the past, his   
adventures with Jack Sparrow and the cursed ship Black Pearl, his dreams about a life with Elizabeth   
on his side as blacksmith or Pirate or whatever he would have chosen to be. But as always it dawned   
on him that this was lost, that he had given up all security and innocence for freedom. 

But how would he cope with this freedom. 

"And how are you young Will?" Valeria appeared beside him on the railing. Watching the Island  
coming closer with every minute. 

He asked himself how this woman could act so free of guilt and pain, so free of every rule in the world.   
She even seemed to enjoy every second of her being, every hunt and every kill. She sighed and rolled   
with her eyes turning to the other Vampire. 

"Oh God get over it William... she is dead, yes... but as I already said, that will fade... eternity lays   
before you... you can't spend all time of your being with bleed for her..." She smiled to herself, happy   
with her words. She really was cruel with her words and enjoyed it very much. 

Will thought about leaving her alone on the next island, perhaps he would find someone who would kill   
him and end this. He sighed deeply and stayed quite even after the ship had reached the harbour, not   
even protesting as Valeria grabbed one of his arms and lead him from the ship. 

She seemed to search for someone in all the workers and sailors that worked on the docks and   
dragged the younger Vampire through the smelly and filthy lines of humans. Will still went nauseous   
from their smells and hungry from their heartbeats, the fighting against the pain it caused was as hard  
as before. 

"Valeria!!" A yell from behind them made him turn around in surprise. As well as Valeria who needed  
only one second to know who was calling there. 

"Daniel!" She called out happily and left William standing there with a confused expression on his face. 

The man who had called for her was grinning brightly, looking noble and wealthy in his fine cloths. He   
wasn't wearing a wig but the money he had was clearly visible for everyone. And even If Shoulder long  
red-brown hair, a youthful face and a brilliant smile made him looking younger as he was, the blue   
eyes showed his age as Valeria's eyes did to those who knew how to look. 

"Come to me young William you have to meet my friend..." Valeria called out for Will waving him over to them. 

Will followed slowly, not really liking the look in the eyes of the other man. "This is William Turner... he   
is new in our world..." Valeria explained to the other Vampire and turned to Will. "William this is Daniel   
Morris a very good and old friend of mine..." 

"Nice to meet you little brother..." The red head offered his hand. Will neither moved nor talked to the   
other Vampire and tried to ignore the urge to take the offered hand for a proper greeting. 

"That is not very nice from you Will Turner..." Valeria growled shaking her head. 

"Oh let him be... he is young..." The red head smiled and took Valeria's arm. "He just needs a bit time   
and anything is fine..." Daniel shot William a short but meaningful look and turned to Valeria. "Now   
come I arranged a concert for you this night... and the owner of the rum manufactory is full of   
anticipation to meet you...he even send two carriages to get you..." 

Valeria nodded happily. "Oh I would love to meet him..." 

"Fine!" Daniel said. "I would suggest that Young Mister Turner here takes the second carriage and   
cares for the save arrival of the luggage in your new home... whilst we two go and eat something..."   
William earned another look from the other male Vampire before the two turned and left him alone with   
the sailors on the dock. 

Will still asked himself what the red-head could have tried to tell him or better if the other male had  
tried to tell him something at all. He turned around to the ship he had arrived with and took a deep   
breath, perhaps he had not only died but lost the last bit of sanity also. He looked back to the necklace   
he kept in his hand all the time and couldn't get rid of the feeling that he would have his answers about   
the strange other vampire sooner or later, If he liked or not. 

For a few minutes he only was standing there, blocking out the sounds of the heartbeats and the smell   
of fish and sweat around him, concentrating on the stone in his hand. 

"Elizabeth..." He whispered to the wind. "Will you ever forgive me..?" 

His question never was answered; he knew it never would be answered; however he would never be   
able to forget himself. Nothing of his former life was left, nothing of his love was left and that all   
because of the freedom he had now. He would never forgive himself, he was alone now, free but   
alone. 

"Will?" 

A drunken voice called him out of his day dream along with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Will, mate is tat'you?" 

Wills heart would have stopped beating if it had still been alive. William turned around and  
found a familiar man standing behind him, a bright grin on the sun tanned face and the pearls  
shining over the red bandana. 

"Jack?" 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes**: To those who want to know it, yes... Jack is back, and no, I will not kill him, I have other stuff in mind  
... ew. Am I allowed to remind you off feedback? Be nice and write some... I starve to death here..! 

_Chapter 14_

Will could not believe it, of all Islands in the Spanish Main it was this he finally meet Jack Sparrow  
again. Under other circumstances he would have been happy about it, he like that drunken and crazy   
lad more than he would have liked. But right now and after all what had happened in the last weeks,   
this man in front of him was the last living being he had wanted to meet. 

"Will me lad, what ar'ye doing'ere?" Jack smiled spreading his arms like he wanted to hug a long lost   
friend. What was close to the truth but far of it at the same time. Will sighed and tried to stay calm   
whilst making the body contact with the other man as short as possible before pushing the Pirate on a   
good distance. 

"Work..." The Vampire gave as a short answer. Hoping Jack had not figured out what was going but   
relaxed after Jack just narrowed his eyes and took a closer look at his friend with a smirk in his face as   
drunk and crazy as ever. 

"Work?" The Pirate asked confused but shrugged of the questions after he got no real answer.   
  
"Well, pretty much luggage for Work...Pretty Misses Turner... might have taken her whole household with ya  
ay?" He broke in a bright grin waving his arms pointing to the sailors around them who were loading   
luggage on the carriage. "Women... always'aving t'much stuff with em...Where is your bonny lass...Is   
she here..?" 

"Not here..." Wills voice cracked, turning to look out on the sea again. 

"Not' ere?" Jack repeated rising one eyebrow. "So where's ye bonny eyes than?" Jack wasn't stupid,   
even when everyone who laid eyes on him might have thought just this. 

"I said she is not here..." Will managed to say relatively calm this time. 

"Well, I 'uppose she's home with a couple of little Turners crawling around er'feet than?" The Pirate   
tried, somewhere in his mind he was hoping that this was the solution and not what he secretly   
thought might have happened to his two friends in the last years. 

"No... We neither have children nor are we married, Jack..." He informed the Pirate avoiding the look  
on the other mans face. 

Jack blinked and scratched his chin for a moment. "Not?" Well that was sad, se had hoped for the  
two of them that they would come together, he had wished it for his old friends son and the pretty   
lass from the start. For sure she took this ugly commodore guy, how was his name? Wellington?   
No stop, Norrington...the man was called Commodore Norrington He looked over to the other man, Pain   
and sadness was clearly written in Wills face. Jack reached out to throw an arm around Wills shoulder  
and pull him closer. "That's sad me friend... ye'never can predict women, that's life..." He tried to sooth   
the boy, gesturing with his free hand to make his words more meaningful. "Women simply don't know  
who's good for'em...Perhaps w'are better off without'er let'er run to whoeva takes'er... don't ya think?" 

Will wanted to yell at the other man that Elizabeth was dead and not vanished with another man, that   
there was nothing well or good on this situation and that Will had killed the love of his live himself with   
his need for freedom. An urge that only woke up because of Jack and his stupid curse. 

But on the other side, Jack did know nothing about what had happened after he had left, nothing   
about what was Will now, absolutely nothing beyond the bottom of his rum bottles. How should Will  
blame his old friend for digging in fresh wounds he couldn't see as the Pirate he was. 

"No Jack..." Will said firmly, pulling the arm of the smelly pirate away from his shoulder.   
"She is not with someone else..." He said with a bitter smile on his lips. At least that was something   
Will had successfully prevented, or more Valeria had taken care of this danger. 

Jack was now totally confused. If the woman was not with someone else, and not with Will what was  
she doing than? "And were's she now? At home with t'Governor?" 

Will didn't answer just balled his fist harder around the red stone in his hand, it was almost painful, as   
painful as facing all this memories of the past again, as painful as facing Elizabeth's dead form on the  
bed in her room. It was quite for a while between them, only the last sailors who had finished the work  
around them made noises. 

"Sir... the carriage is ready to leave..." Said one of the sailors who had loaded the carriage. 

Will nodded to the man, who simply walked on and left the two men standing, and put on a fake smile   
for his friend Jack. "It was nice to meet you again Jack but as I said, I have to work now... so   
goodbye..." He wanted to go, but the pirate grabbed his arm and held him back totally confused. 

"C'mon Will what'appened between you and t'lass? Is she well?" Jack asked deadly honest, all   
drunkenness vanished from his voice. 

"She is dead, Jack..." Will growled out and freed himself from Jacks hand. "Elizabeth is dead... now let   
me be... I have to go..." William pushed the Pirate out of his way and walked on to the carriage. 

Jack remained standing there, totally confused and shocked, watching how Wills carriage vanished   
in the small city. 


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter__ 15 _

The house of Steven Hold, the owner of the rum factory, was huge and clearly showing off his money,   
it was no wonder that this man had earned a lot of money with his manufactory Will thought, rum was   
one of the most important things in the Spanish Main. 

It really was no wonder that Will had meet Jack here, of all places in the world an Island which lived of   
rum was the perfect place for such a rum addict, like the constantly drunken pirate. It had been hard   
for Will to run like this. But he couldn't stand to face the other man and his memories anymore. 

Perhaps it was fear to hurt the old friend as Will had done with Elizabeth, or just hate. Hate because   
Will had longed for freedom he had only known because of Jack and the Pearl, what lead him in this   
mess. 

The younger Vampire had spent the whole afternoon in the shadow of one of the trees beside the   
house with thinking about everything. He damned himself, damned Valeria who did not care for   
anything and most of all damned Jack. 

He didn't want to blame him for a thing but couldn't hold himself back from the one thought he always   
repeated. 

It was Jacks fault.

He pushed away these painful thoughts on Jack and pictures of Elizabeth which made him even more   
nauseous. His hunger was rising again, and he could trace the hearts of the servants running around   
clearly. He swore never to kill, but he had killed. Valeria had made him do this, but perhaps he would   
not have done it if he had listened to her. If he had killed someone else like she had said than   
Elizabeth would be still alive. 

If anybody was to blame than it was Valeria. 

She truly was the monster in his life. 

And she did not care a bit; she had played with him and anyone else right from the start. Chasing them   
around like Will had done with the rats in his smith shop. Or like this Daniel was doing it with his  
servants. Thin bowed walking creatures, pale as a white wall, eyes as empty and soulless as the  
dead himself and dangerously strong muscles. 

Will was yet a young Vampire, but could feel something unnatural in those shadows that sneaked   
around all over the place, willingly following every wish of the red head. 

As willingly as Elizabeth had trusted him and his love for her to protect her and care for her. 

The thoughts and pictures made his head hurt, or it was only Valeria's hypnotic stuff that still worked   
on him. All the poor people fallen to her music and voice that could cast spells over every soul. But   
him, he wished so much he never had listened to her music, or better that he had heard the same   
hypnotic stuff like all others. 

He closed his eyes and was close to crying again, fallen to not more than a broken heap under the   
tree. 

"Nice stone..." The amused voice of the red head said. 

There was no need to turn his head. "Go away..." He snarled. 

"Why?" The Red head teased. "What will you do if I stay..? Perhaps, biting me?" Daniel laughed out   
loud. 

Will growled, the necklace vanishing from his hand, into the security of his pocket.  
"I could try; at least I would do the world a favour with killing you..." 

"Strong words for a pet..." The red head still was amused. 

"I am no pet..." Will growled rising from his place under the tree and walked away. 

"You are Valeria's pet..." Daniel teased, following William into the direction of the house. "She loves to   
see the young ones suffer... feeding them... playing with them... till she leaves you alone, sitting in the   
dark streets like an unwanted pet...alone and hungry..." 

"I hope she will leave me soon..." Will snarled ironically, more than annoyed from the other vampire  
words.

"You say this now..." Daniel grabbed the arm of the other Vampire. "But you will see what I talk off   
soon enough... and than... you will perhaps need a shelter..." 

Will pulled away his arm. "I don't need a shelter... and I neither need you nor Valeria..! Now! Go out of   
my way god admit! „Will would not turn to one of these shadows, never. 

"Think about it young one...!" Daniel laughed behind the younger Vampire. "I always need help..!" 

Will growled to himself and entered the house, silently cursing. A few of Daniels shadows crawled   
around to assist the servants, preparing the house for the concert on the next evening. He tried to   
ignore the heartbeats and smells of the human residents to control his hunger, but found himself   
longingly watch the maidens arrange flowers and chairs. He mentally slapped himself back out of his   
hunger and knew that it would not last long before he would need blood again. 

He hated being a Vampire. 

He really hated it, hated all what he was right now and chose to vanish in his room for a while.   
Perhaps he could log himself in, or his nourishment out, that was only a matter of the point of few. And   
his hunger. 

He really hated all this. 


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter__ 16_

The sun was setting over St.Croix, ing the sky in a warm red. Perfect weather for the concert of a  
Vampire. Valeria loved the sky over the Caribbean and showed this to everyone who wanted it to see  
or not, dancing with Daniel under a few trees of the garden, ed in red. Everything was coloured in   
red. 

Wills hunger was pulsing through his veins, the hearts were beating in his head together with a mad   
headache. He hated it. He hated watching Valeria dance in this light, he hated this Daniel and he   
hated to be what she had made him. 

He sighed and closed his eyes again. Standing there in the main room of the huge house, that was   
ready for the concert and the guests who would arrive soon. He was sick from the thought on so   
much living nourishment walking directly into this house, directly into his arms. 

"Sir..?" 

He looked up to see one of Daniels servants standing there. A wine glass with red liquid on a tray in  
his hands. "With the best wishes of my master..." The figure explained not looking up to Will. 

Will could smell what the red liquid was, the heavy metallic smell made his belly knot in anticipation  
and his mouth water. He reached out for the blood before he could control his motions. The servant   
walked away and left him standing there, staring into the red liquid. 

He could feel that this Daniel was planning something with him, something Will would not like. That was   
sure, but if Will liked it or not, this blood was something his body needed. 

He quickly swallowed the still warm liquid. Not thinking about from where it might have come, or who of  
the houses residents might have been the poor soul that was killed. It only mattered that he would be   
able to control his hunger for a while, and that he had not killed anyone. 

A few minutes had past and Will just was standing there in his corner of the room, looking in the empty  
glass as the first carriages came up the lane to the main house. He could hear the horses on the   
sandy road, coming closer to the house, stopping in front of the main door and finally moving away   
again, to wait somewhere for their owners. 

He went over to watch how the guest came up the front stairs, getting greeted from Hold and his fat   
wife, dressed in a way to small corsage and dress in an ugly pinkish colour. All the wealthy unknowing   
idiots, Will prayed for them that they would not end as nourishment. 

He leaned there on the wall in a dark corner by the stairs, unnoticed from many of the guests that   
arrived for many minutes. Valeria on the other side was making a great show out of herself, talking  
and chatting with women and men, she perhaps only checked on how much she would have from   
them as her lunch. This Daniel standing beside her, presenting a big fake grin for the innocent people.  
He would not watch them be hypnotized and perhaps picked out for lunch and just wanted to turn to   
go back in his room as a last and a bit rusty carriage stopped in front of the door. 

"It's fine me mate... I can do this alone..." A slurring voice growled and Will could see how a oddly rich   
clothed man with a hilarious hat and bright green fathers on it stepped out of the carriage, waving  
away a confused servant who had tried to help him out of the thing. 

Will was not quite sure if he should laugh or cry. It was in fact Jack who was just stepped out of the   
carriage, dressed up in a really idiotic costume. The red bandana and his pearls gone, but the stupid   
hat on his dark hair, a yellowish jacked with gold buttons over a white trouser. He really looked   
totally out of Character, but as silly and drunk as ever. 

The only one who looked even stranger was Mister Gibbs. He looked quite confusing as some   
sort off first officer dressed up in a similar strange costume to Jack. He was seemingly really   
uncomfortable with his role, as whoever he just played, that was for sure. 

Jack on the other side, loved this. He appeared with his entire repertoire on clichés about rich people,   
waving his arms madly, kissing the hand of Misses Hold with a dramatic wave of his hat, talking with   
the woman as if she would be the most beautiful person on the planet, spreading his charm in the  
room like a cheep perfume. 

Hold, seemingly had absolutely no clue who that was who just had entered his house but did as would   
he know him well, just to not blast his image in front off all this stupid rich people. 

Valeria was not really victim to Jacks charms, and walked off with Daniel on her side before Jack reached  
her. Will was battling with walking over to Jack and kicking him out of the house, just for the security of   
the Pirate. He didn't want to see Jack like Elizabeth. 

It only needed a flash of Elizabeth's death before his eyes, to move and hurry over to Jack. Will used,   
that Hold had walked away with his wife on his arm, and drew Jack on one arm away from the people   
in the main room in a darker corner. 

Jack followed without complain but smiled in his slightly drunken way. "Will me friend, thought ye would   
be'ere..." He slurred. "See Mister Gibbs... ah was right..." 

Gibbs had followed both men with a bored expression on his face. He really was not up for such stupid  
masquerades. "Of course Captain..." 

"What are you doing here Jack!" Will growled with one eye on the constantly present threat from the  
other two Vampires in the main room. 

"Ah was worried 'bout ye..." Jack explained gesturing with both hands to the younger man in front of him.   
"And with t'help of a little sailor I got out where t'find ye..." He grinned and motioned for Hold who was   
standing not far. "And I was up to this party anyway...ah really could get a lot of rum out of this man..."

"Please leave again Jack..." Will tried. He would not want a friend hurt. Elizabeth had been enough... and   
Norringtons death was not really a good thing too. He silently cursed; this Vampire thing slowly started   
making him crazy. 

"C'mon Will me friend... ar'ye well? You look pale?" Jack asked worried. "Is our whelp not looking a bit   
pale today Mr. Gibbs?" Jack turned to the other man behind them. 

"Yes Sir..." Gibbs sighed half listening to whatever his Captain just had said. 

"Come me friend... let's enjoy t'concert and talk...that'll make ye better soon..." Jack threw his arm  
around young Wills shoulders and was up to swagger bag with him to the people who took already   
their seats for the concert. 

"No Jack..." Will pushed the pirates arm away from around his shoulders. "You have to go know... better  
now than afterwards... just trust me and go..." He tried to push the pirate with the tasteless costume   
into the direction of the door again. 

"What are ye doing mate?" Jack was confused now. Will just growled and tried to do what he thought   
was the best for his friend, but failed miserably as Misses Hold appeared and grabbed Jack literally   
away from under Wills nose. 

"Oh Captain Thomas..." She called out to Jack. 

Will was confused about this for a moment, but explained it to himself with the fact that the name   
Captain Jack Sparrow was so famous for piracy in the Caribbean that Jack hardly could use him for   
whatever he had in mind with Mister Hold. 

"The concert is starting in a few minutes... and you have to take you seat... come I picked a place   
directly beside me..." Miss Hold smiled and Jack nodded, hanged himself on the arm of the woman. 

"Lead me to it mam..." He grinned. 

Will only could hope that neither Valeria nor Daniel or his odd servants would find Jack good as  
nourishment, the best thing he could do was to keep close to his friends and both out of trouble. 

Give me feedback!! Please!! Please !! Give me!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

It was dark outside as the concert started. Candles and oil lamps coloured the room in a warm light, it  
reminded Will of the night in which he had Killed Elizabeth. The pictures made him more and more   
afraid of the fact that Jack was here too. Not that he had not been happy that Jack was still alive  
and well and as crazy as ever, but this joy had only lasted three or four seconds, and was totally  
forgotten in the moment as he came up the front stairs in this stupid dress.

Jack had taken his seat beside Misses Hold on the couch. Will not far behind, carefully watching  
Valeria sitting on her piano, waiting for the opportune moment to start her music, to use Jacks words   
again.

Will would rather die than see Jack falling in the same trap, turning out as mindless and willing as  
Elizabeth had been before he had killed her. He took a deep breath and chose to keep the Vampires  
and whatever Daniels servants were under control, or better keeping an eye on the reaction of the  
people sitting around.

It was not long till Valeria started her song, casting her spell over all people in the room.

It was the normal godless lyrics and songs she played, as dangerous for those who listened to her as  
ever.

Daniel was sitting there with a sly grin, spreading himself out over the half couch, eyeing the cleavage  
of the young blond woman who was sitting beside the Vampire.

The people in the room neither took notice of the lyrics nor of the reality around them, and of course  
not of the danger upon them.

He looked over to Gibbs who was standing not far from him, a happy look on his face. The song was  
working perfectly with the old sailor's mind.

Opposite to Jack's.

Jack was looking slightly beaten from the music. Not hypnotized or as mindless as the others, no,  
he was studying Valeria for a few moments before he looked around to get what was going on.

Will only could hope he was wrong with this. If there was the slightest chance that Jack was able see  
through the masquerade Valeria and her kin, now Wills kin, was working with, it would be a giant danger  
for the Captain of the Black Pearl. Although it was hard to tell if Jack really was looking through all this  
or not, after all he always looked a bit dizzy.

Wills only thought was to get Jack out of the house before Valeria or this Daniel could take notice of  
Jack's looks. Will went to fetch Jack and Gibbs as soon as Valeria had finished her first song, pulling  
him free from the woman beside the pirate and dragging him out of the house, down the front stairs  
out of reach of the music.

"What's going on in there whelp!" The Pirate growled and pushed Will away.

"Doesn't matter.. just take Gibbs and go back on your Pearl..." Will said and tried to block Jacks way  
back into the house.

"Why? I mean did you hear what the woman sung?" Jack grimaced. "Was a pretty odd song.. ay?"

"I would say you should go Jack..." Will tried a last time.

Jack came a step closer now, eyeing the younger man with a confused frown. "Something's Wrong here..."  
Jack nodded to himself. "Definitely wrong me friend..." The Pirate seemed to have this seance for the unnatural.

Will thought about saying the truth, explaining everything but how would Jack react? What would Jack  
say, when he knew that Will had killed Elizabeth? That he was no human anymore but a Vampire  
eating blood and fighting with his constant hunger for it.

"Jack..." He began not knowing how to continue.

"What is going on here?" The voice of Daniel interrupted him. The red-head was standing on the stairs,  
arms crossed before his chest. "Do we have problems Mister Turner?"

Will stepped forward, before Jack could say something. "No... I only lead Captain Thomas and his mate  
to his carriage... he wanted to go..." Will tried to excuse jack and pushed the pirate further.

"Ah... wanted to go..." Jack nodded and waved his hat jumping on the train for some off reason.

"Is that so?" Daniel looked more than unwilling to swallow that and came down to the three men.  
"Are you sure to leave us yet Mister Thomas?" Daniel asked Jack.

"That is Captain Thomas for you me mate... and Yes..." Jack looked over to Will. "I wanted to go... ah  
have such a feeling that I will be needed elsewhere..." Jack waved his hat again and bowed slightly.  
"If ya wouldn't mind to call for my carriage?" He grinned at the Vampire.

Daniel nodded and waved for one of his ever present servants to get the carriage. "It's a shame you  
don't stay till Mister Hold serves the drinks... he as a fantastic red wine..." Daniel faked a smile.

"A am more the friend of rum... me friend..." Jack placed his hat back on his head and moved to  
get to his now arriving carriage. "We really have to hurry now... don't we Mister Gibbs?" Gibbs was not  
moving, he was more in listening to the music that was playing somewhere in the background.

"Mister Gibbs?" Jack tried again with a stronger voice, the older man jumped.

"What? How? Who?" He collected himself for a second. "Sir?"

"Carriage, now!" Jack repeated and motioned for the carriage. Gibbs nodded a bit confused and went  
to his place in the Carriage.

Jack stepped closer to Will for a last time, always under the eyes of Daniel. "A am in the Tavern..."  
He glanced to the Red-head. "Just If ya wanna explain that...!" He whispered to the younger man and  
turned to leave with his carriage.

Daniel stepped down the stairs completely and walked up to stand behind William. "I don't know why...  
but I have this sudden feeling that you know this Captain Thomas from earlier..?" He laughed and pattered  
the younger Vampires shoulder. "Don't you?"

Will growled and turned around. "No... I never saw him before... now do me a favour and get out of my way!"  
He walked by the other man and back into the house.

Daniel kept laughing. "I think you are telling lies, little brother..."

"I am not your brother...!"

Daniel shrugged and followed the younger man back into the house. Perhaps he should try to get out  
from where Valeria's pet knew this odd man.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

The night turned into the next morning and the sun rose without more victims, at least as far as Will   
was able to tell. He was not totally sure, because a few of Daniels servants had made up a huge fire not far   
from the house, and a ugly sweet and annoying smell was sneaking around in the house since than.   
Well, he was at least sure about the fact that none of the guests had ended as supper; perhaps it only  
had been a servant or an animal or whatever. 

He hated to think about it, and got even sicker from the fact that he thought of the servants as not  
more than a kind of nourishment that was not missed in any way. He buried his face in one hand, the  
necklace with the red stone in the other hand, he hated all this. 

He was sitting under the tree again, watching the sun rise higher and higher over the island. He   
remembered Jack and Mister Gibbs from the last evening and the strange outfit both had appeared in,   
it made him smile but to himself. The first smile since weeks, he really had missed the Pirate and the   
others from the crew, it was no wonder that Sparrow had appeared here from all islands in the   
Caribbean, rum... women and all. A perfect match for him. 

The happiness was not lasting very long, a couple of shadows sneaked by, dragging a dead young   
black woman with them, perhaps a whore or whatever she had been in the town, the poor woman had   
ended as snack or something like that for Valeria and her friend. 

She looked a bit like Ana Maria, only much paler, it pained him that he was not really sorry for the poor   
lass. She at least was not turned and had a quick end, perhaps not even knowing what happened to   
her as hypnotized as Valeria used to make her victims before she ate from them. He sighed and   
leaned back against the tree, looking up into the sky. 

He did not like the look in Daniels eyes; they showed interest that made Wills stomach knot in a mix  
of fear and anger. Perhaps even a bit helplessness, after all Will was just a innocent child when  
compared to the older Vampires here, the power of Valeria's voice or Daniels servants... he had no   
such gift yet. He wanted to swallow the fact that it perhaps was more jealousy he carried in his dead   
heart, he wanted to have a special gift too, something to use to keep these bastards away from innocent   
people or even his friends, something that would give him immunity against their tricks. 

He hoped that nobody of the Black Pearls crew would end in the claws of those shadows, but on the   
other hand, not one of this the pirates would ever miss a good chance to plunder. And Jack would  
never leave this island before he either had his rum or figured what was going on, possibly both.   
  
Will's best way of action was to go into the Tavern and hope Jack was there, tell him something stupid   
like, he only was totally drunk and Will only had wanted to make sure the pirate would not end on the   
gallows. He frowned, that would never work, Jack was crazy and insane... and nuts... and whatever, but  
never so stupid, on the other side, perhaps it would work when Will would wait for the opportune  
moment to tell him the story. 

He would come up with something, anything, to get rid of Jack before the hunger would take over Will   
again. It was too dangerous to let more friends end like Elizabeth. He closed his eyes, wishing away the  
pictures of her death. 

He had to get Jack off this Island as soon as possible and that before Daniel or one of his creatures  
could get his hands on him or anybody else. 

He was in the stable, had taken a horse before the sun was down and now on his way down the lane to  
the town on the harbour. Passing the remains of the fire of the last night as well as some of Daniels   
servants, who were busy building up a pile of wood for another fire. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes**: the feedback told me, that some of you not quite get over the fact that I killed Elizabeth, so  
I bring her back, not as Vampire but still... in some way... you did want it that way... lol 

_Chapter 19_

The evening was still young as Will finally reached the tavern in the small town on the harbour. He left  
his horse standing near a stable and went to search for Jack in the colourful mess of whores and   
drunken sailors. The perfect place to find a pirate, lots of drunk, crazy and filthy people, smelling like  
sweat rum and salt. 

Will scanned the people around him and could not find a trace of the pirate, perhaps he was long time   
sailed off to another adventure or curse. It would have made Will relax, if not one thing would have been   
so obvious, it was Captain Jack Sparrow after all, and the meant he never would sail off so  
easily. He went over to one of the wenches in the bar and tried to ask her for a pirate, or better for the   
hilarious form of Jack Sparrow in all his glory. 

The blond woman snorted. "You search for that scum? Such a handsome man like you, Sir?" She threw  
herself literally closer. "We could spend a nice night..." She purred smiling. 

Wills body screamed for lunch, but his mind this time managed to stay strong enough.   
"No... I just wanted to know where he's gone... can you tell me?" 

The woman rolled her eyes. "Okay fine..." She stepped back. "I think he's been with the mambo..." 

"Mambo?" He raised a brow. He had never really heard of that, whatever it was. 

"Vodun... you know... banishing of evil spirits or whatever... Sparrow's behin't tavern..." She  
growled pointed out of the door and turned away muttering curses about sparrow and men in general.  
At least she had not slapped Will, like the women did always with Jack. 

He went out of the Tavern and tried to find a way around the house, he really found who he searched  
for behind a couple of horses and boxes in the backyard of the Tavern. Jack was standing there with   
Ana Maria and two other dark skinned females in white dresses. 

"Jack?" He called for the Pirate, who turned and seemed a bit surprised about the fact that finally had  
found the way to him. 

"Ah Will me friend... finally ye'ere..!" Jack came over to the young Vampire and grabbed for his arm.   
"C'mon me friend... we can tal'whilst walkin'..." Jack slurred pulling Will along. 

"Where are we going?" Will asked, not really knowing if it had been the right idea to go and see Jack. 

"Ana Maria's aunt is livin'ere..." Jack explained waving his right hand pointing to Ana Maria.   
"She's making that big party this evening t'protect the living..." 

"Really? Protecting from what?" Will looked over to Ana Maria who rolled her eyes annoyed. 

"It is no party Sparrow... it is a ritual... and my aunt only does this because of the vanished girls..."   
she explained bitterly. "One of them was here daughter..." The dark skinned woman looked   
to the ground. "She vanished last night..." 

Will swallowed hard, that must have been the girl that had looked so familiar in some way. Poor  
Ana Maria, he could have told her that the girl at least had a short and not really painful death, as far   
as Will knew. 

"It is Captain Sparrow, Ana Maria... and a just wanted t'tell Will what was goin'on..." Jack looked to   
Wills pale face. "If he's not knowing of it already..." The glow in Jacks eyes was not really very comforting   
for Will. 

The Pirate swaggered off, closely behind Ana Maria, Will just was standing there for a moment, asking   
himself if Jack really had a clue of what was going on, or if he just faked to know it to get Will   
to explain it. It did not really matter what was going on, Will still had only in mind to get Jack and his   
crew away from the island, of course it would be a bit harder to do so with the vanished girls but it had  
to work out. 

"Will!" Jack called out from further down the lane.

Drums started to fill the air as Will jogged behind the others, they had something from a heartbeat,   
painful to Will's ears, not as painful as real hunger could pulse in his veins when he was close to   
losing control, but it was enough to make him wail out for a few seconds. Will and the others followed  
the drums to a lonely part of the beach near the harbour. 

A big fire was burning, dancing warm orange light spread over the place which was filled with many  
people. Mostly sailors and women in white, a few slaves and servants and whatever was up to follow   
the call of the evening. 

The drums made him stay away from the fire and the women that was now starting to dance in the  
middle of the other people, who were chanting some words Will did not really know, he only felt that  
it was better to stay far away from them. Jack stayed closer to Will, whilst Ana Maria had more or less  
vanished with the other two females that where come with them. 

Jack calmly was standing there and watched the vampire fighting with the drums and sounds around  
him, not really knowing what was wrong here or what was going on with Will, but sure to get it out   
within the night. 

"So me friend...a had this feelin'that ye know something more ye care to tell..." Jack begun, stepping  
closer to the younger man. "A know tha'something was wrong with the woman last night..." 

"Jack... you was drunk... I just wanted to make you go home before your cover as idiotic merchant  
ship Captain would be blown away like the last stupid idea of yours..." Will winced at his own words.  
These drums really were driving him mad; he could feel his blood burn under his skin and his dead  
heart ache with the nauseating rhythm of the chants. He really had chosen the wrong moment to  
visit Jack. 

"We both know that's not true..." Jack pointed one finger at Will. "Listen me whelp, I only want  
 t'make sure that ye're save, savvy? Ye know what's going on'ere..." 

Will closed his eyes; why was this damn human annoying him right now. His head hurt, he was sick,   
this damn drums made his belly cramp and his blood burn. He was close to shutting Jack up in a final   
way and took a deep breath. He move his hand into the pocket where the necklace of Elizabeth rested 

Ever since he had killed was it close to him. 

"Will... do ye hear me?" Jack asked again. "Tell me what is wrong?! Do ye know what is going on'ere?" 

Will still battled with the drums. He recalled again how it had ended the last time he was feeling like  
this, seeing Elizabeth in front of his eyes, dead and pale like he had left her. Will opened his eyes and   
concentrated on the feeling of the stone in his hand, ignoring the pirate in front of him, that was looking  
at him with confused eyes. 

Jack was not Wills problem in this moment; it was more the shadow that was standing behind Jack. A  
female form with waving blond almost white hair, pale skin glowing in the full moon of the night. The   
face and the eyes went more clearly with every beat of the drums, it was Elizabeth's face and a cruel   
smile got visible on her thin bloodless lips. The eyes of the vampire widened in shock. 

"What's wrong boy?" Jack turned, pearls flying in his hair, to look what was scaring will so much, but   
could not see a bit. 

"Elizabeth?" Wills heart would have stopped of shock, breath caught in his throat, if he would have had  
still need for air or a beating heart. 

The shadow looked down at him, floating somewhere in the air, nothing was left from the strong and   
beautiful being of Elizabeth. Will wailed out and closed his eyes again; falling down on his knees in the   
broken heap he had been in the night Elizabeth had died. 

"For Petes sake Will?!" Jack got to the ground to help the young man. "They... killed'er too right?" Jack  
asked. "Whateva did it to those girls took Elizabeth too... right? That's why ye'ere?" 

Will was close to giving in to the side of him that was promising exactly that freedom that Valeria had   
wanted to give him, a soulless kind of freedom that said woman was living every single day since 300   
years. But he did not; the necklace in his hand gave him the power to keep the bloodlust at bay, and   
killed off the urge to just drink from his friend as long as he was in reach. 

The drums made him crazy and he did not dare to open his eyes to look at Elizabeth's shadow, or Jack  
in front of him talking to the younger man. He barely heard the noises of a horse coming closer and a   
howl in the distance that turned to a whole choir of shrieking wails. 

Screams of surprise and fear floated in the air where the drums had played a moment earlier, and Will   
opened his eyes. Elizabeth was gone, the only thing scary that was left to his vision was Daniel sitting  
on his black horse, standing close to the fire with the main priestess and Ana Maria to his feet, a laugh   
on his face and his ever present shadows marching up around the innocent people. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes**: Chapter 20... I can't believe it... I never wrote a story for so long... starts dancing around '  
God I love to write this story... dances some more enjoy... and don't forget to give feedback... 

_Chapter 20_

Will blinked; he could not believe what he was locking at. Daniel, the Vampire with his read hair was   
standing there, his horse nervously moving in front of the fire. Ana Maria and her aunt were at the   
ground in front of the horse and its rider; the female pirate had wanted to help her aunt and had   
pointed her pistol at the horse and the vampire. 

"Oh what little woman... do you want to shot me?" Daniel teased Ana and made a few steppes closer   
with the horse. Ana did not hesitate at shot the man into his chest, and waited for the man falling from   
the horse. 

But Daniel only needed a moment to collect himself and laughed Daniel made a show of his fangs   
and the deadly fire in his eyes as he laughed at the pistol and the scared woman. 

  
  
Daniels shadows were around the people, stopping the people from running away, scaring them to a   
bunch of paralyzed animals. Jack had jumped to his feet, drawn his pistol and pointing it at one of the   
shadows. 

"Don't move man!" Jack warned titling his head. 

Ana Maria was pulling her aunt on her feet to get away from the fire and the horse, only to get pushed   
aside by her aunt and her following priest. 

"Vanish Sousson-Pannan... We command you to turn and vanish in the black abyss of the sea..!" The   
old woman roared out, holding out a staff at the Vampire. 

Daniel wailed out and led one of his hands to the wound where Ana Maria hat hit him, the priestess   
moved a step closer. "Vanish evil! Vanish to where you are com from!!" She yelled at the Vampire. 

Daniel held his pose on the horse for a few seconds more, than he started laughing again, harder as  
before, slowly looking down to the old woman before him and Ana. "Do you really think... that you   
scum could do anything against me?" 

He drew a sword form the side of his horse holding it out. "I don't think so  ... Old woman..." he yelled   
amused and held up his sword. 

Will only could watch in amazement how the grey shadows, which never had looked like a special threat   
or danger, were rising from their bowed form at this command of their master. Growing in height and   
muscles within seconds to grey skinned giants with deadly fangs, long claws and fire red glowing eyes   
in a no longer human looking face. Jack had seen much, sailors that turned to undead skeletons,   
ghost ships and curses the most people only knew of in their darkest nightmares, but this even for him   
a bit uncommon. 

"Interesting..." He whispered, stepping back from the shallow breathing growling thing that raised his   
huge paws threatening. 

The air got filled with the fearful screams of women and curses of men, sailors loaded their pistols to   
defend them against the wolves which drew their circle closer and closer around the men. Daniel kept   
where he was, watching his servants ready to make prey. 

"Kill... em all..." he commanded. "And leave no traces...!" 

Jack had his pistol ready and was about to shot as Will could not watch this any longer; he jumped up   
from his place in the sandy ground.

"Whelp what are ye doing?" Jack yelped thrown back from his younger mate. 

Will stopped directly between the wolf and Jack, growling and showing off his fangs to the thing that   
went backwards within the second. As well as the four others directly beside the thing. 

"Stop it already, Daniel!!" He yelled again and turned to Daniel and his horse. "STOP YOUR BLOODY   
SERVANTS!!" He repeated a last time full of anger. 

Daniel was surprised and held his wolves back with a motion of his hand. "William? Little brother what   
are you doing with this meat...?" 

"They are no meat... and no nourishment... that are innocent people!! You won't kill them!!" Will roared   
out to the arrogant other Vampire, not sure that he could do something at all to put meaning in his   
words with all this wolves around them. "Call your wolves back... now!" He tried again. 

It was not really readable what was showing in the features of the other vampire for a long moment   
before Daniel narrowed his brows dangerously. "You give me no commands little boy... you are only a   
hint older than a baby... you ignorant scum..!" His voice was as cold as ice. "Valeria should have told   
you to not play around with your prey..." 

"They are no prey..." Will said looking around to Jack for not longer than a few seconds. "They are   
friends of mine..." The Pirate looked almost something like scared, and that had something to say   
from this man. 

Daniel raised his head as arrogantly as ever. "Is that so? Friends... fine... than die with them..." The red   
head turned his horse around. "Kill em finally..." He snorted riding away. 

"You can't do that!" Will yelled behind the other Vampire. 

But the roars of the wolves made it hard to hear something as answer. The things came closer and   
closer to the young vampire and all the mortals around them. Jack still scared, although he was   
standing beside Will now, his pistol pointed at the wolf in front them. 

"A'hope ye know what ye're doing whelp..." The pirate warned. 

There would be hardly a way to survive this for Jack and the others, perhaps even for him, he was   
sure this things knew how to kill vampires and he had no clue how to kill them. He could try biting,   
giving his hunger free reign over the rest of his soul. That would give Jack perhaps enough space to   
get away with a few of the people. 

"Just wait for the opportune moment..." Will explained, checking his sharp teeth a last time. 

Jack rose and eyebrow at the words of his mate, Bills son sounded way to much like a pirate, or   
whatever he was now. 

Cliffhanger... ew.. yes.. 


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

Full moon was standing on its highest point over the Caribbean, the white light falling over the many  
islands, colouring it cold and strangely delusional. The light of the fire around which the people were  
holding each other was not strong enough to change the dead atmosphere. 

"Just wait for the opportune moment..." Will repeated to his pirate friend beside him. 

Jack nodded this time. Making his pistol ready to shot, he could see that the most of the sailors that   
were here too did the same, others had taken pieces of wood from the fire, still burning to keep the   
animals at bay. Will placed his hand for a last soothing moment over the pocket in which the necklace   
was resting and gave all control over board. 

The beasts jumped forward as the first shots fell, reaching out with their claws for them who they could   
get. It was not difficult for William to get out of the way of the first few attacks on his throat; the beasts   
really seemed to know where to set their goal. But his hunger did also. 

Will instinctively knew how to take out these things, grabbing them at one shoulder, throwing them so   
that he could reach their necks and break them with an easy move. He had given over the control to the   
need to kill and hunt, kill off his prey and nourish himself from the dead body in front of him. 

Jack had used his pistol for one shot into a wolf's head, and had turned to use one of the burning wood   
sticks too, what was quite effective against them, as he saw how Will took out one of this things with a   
almost feral growl. He had to swallow for a moment; he never had thought of his whelp as such a   
monster, as cursed too. 

The wolves grabbed for the people, digging with long claws in their flesh, breaking bones and ripping   
muscles with only one hit, making them fall into the bloody sand screaming for help. And dragging   
them away into the darkness of the near trees. 

A few tried to run to the near docks, or back into the town, but the wolves jumped and happily chewed   
on what they had, even if they were screaming still alive under the monsters paws. 

The yells and the smell of blood made Will hunt quicker, move as effectively as he never had thought   
possible although he had trained his skills in fighting many hours since many years. He almost found   
something like joy in the hunting, biting the prey he had down on the ground into their necks, drinking   
a few mouths full before killing them off and reaching for the next attacking wolf. 

It was not much time for Jack to be shocked about the whelp, he just had finished the first of his   
attackers with the sword of a fallen other sailor, or better the bloody rests of the sailor, as yells called   
him. He had turned to see Ana Maria, her aunt and only two left priests fighting closer and closer to the  
woods. 

She was waving a burning wood in front of herself and her family. Trying to get rid of the last two   
monsters who were drooling for their prey, long fangs showing off from bloody mouths. 

Jack was over within a few seconds, just coming right to stop one of the things in the middle of his   
attack with the firewood pushed up the mouth of the thing. It went down wailing and shrieking as the  
other wanted to attack, pushed away by Will who just came in time to save Jack from the thing. 

Wills hunger was almost satisfied from the blood he had till know, luckily for Jack who drew the vampire   
away from his prey on his arm. 

"Get bloody up will'ye..." Jack cursed out. Will did not really willingly follow till he looked up and the   
human part of his mind faced the enemies collecting for a new attack, standing between all the dead   
bodies and blood, gave him the clear order to save himself. 

The few left people around Jack, Ana and Will were running down the shore now, leaving the burning   
wood parts behind in a trail that should hunt their followers away. Heading for the docks and the water   
not really far away. 

"We take t'boats... t'Pearl's laying on the other side of the landscape... out o'reach..." Jack commanded   
pushing the women and left sailors forward to the boat on the end of the dock. 

Will was running behind the others, pushing loading from the sides of the docks in the way of the   
following wolfs as Jack called for him. Will did not really know why his former friend wanted to take him   
on the boat, he was a possible threat to all of them. 

"Come on WILL!" Jack waved a last time for his friend, before Will followed. 

The left the dock just in time to get out of the reach of the things. 

"Thank lord they can't swim..." Ana Maria said slightly out of breath from the escape. 

Will hoped that Ana Maria was right, but it made him uneasy at the same time. He had betrayed Valeria   
and lost his link to nourishment without killing off innocent people himself, at least he was satisfied   
now and would perhaps manage to stay that way for at least a week or so. Much time to get away   
from Jack and the others, if they would not kill him first, what was after the looks they where giving him   
right now very much possible. He closed his eyes and searched for the necklace in his pocket for support. 


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

The Black Pearl had not changed in the years Will had not seen the proud ship. She was laying   
peacefully in the water near the cost, the black sails giving the ship the same cursed look like she had   
years earlier with Barbossa as her Captain, Jack for sure used this old rumours about the curse and the   
all for his own good. Will leaned on the rim of the boat and watched how the others carefully avoided   
touching him whilst crawling out of the small boat up on the ships deck. Their eyes full of fear and hate  
for the thing Will was now, even Ana Maria shot him deadly glares whilst helping her aunt on the ship. 

He looked away, looking down into the water beside the boat. The moon and a few lights from the Pearl   
made it easy to everyone to see the remains of prey in his face. He winced, no wonder they were afraid  
from him. He washed his hands and face simply in the still warm water of the Caribbean   
enjoying the feeling of warm saltwater against his skin for a few moments, before turning back to look   
at the picture that mirrored in the water. His good eyesight explained him why they were so scared, his   
hair were spread out in a mess around his shoulder, the brown eyes dark and almost as black as the  
night sky was for the human eye, blood still covered parts of his face and shirt and the fangs were a   
hard contrast to his still suntanned skin. 

He hated himself, he thought about going back and facing Valeria and Daniel for a moment, looking   
over to the land not far from the ship. 

"Do ye wanna sleep down there!!?" He heard Jacks slurring voice call for him and turned. 

"Move... will ye!" The pirate was standing on the railing up on his ship and waved for Will to get his ass   
out of the boat. 

Will followed unsure if it was a good Idea to face all the old friends in the state he was now and as he   
had reached the ships deck with a bit of Jacks help to get over the railing, it was clear that he was   
right with his fears. 

The looks were piercing through him like his fangs through the flesh of his nourishment. He could not   
blame them; not really, it was only natural to fear someone like him, simply to save their lives. The   
only one who had somehow managed to get rid of his fear was Jack who was ending the deadly   
silence with one of his shows. 

"Nothing to look at'ere..!" He growled out gesturing his crew back to sleep or on guard.   
"Mister Gibbs, keep the crew ready to leave... and double the guards..." He turned to Ana.   
"Care for your friends... Young Turner an I have to talk..." 

Jack grabbed Will on the arm and dragged him behind him into his cabin, closing his door   
behind the young vampire and himself. A few moments went by without a word on both sides, Jack only   
searched around in a few boxes he had stored in his cabin to return with a clean shirt for Will and a   
cloth to clean him up finally. 

"Here whelp..." he said. "Get yourself clean...a am back in a sec..." Jack finished and walked out of  
the room again. Leaving Will alone for a couple of minutes more, Will changed, and secured his  
necklace in lack of pockets in his new cloths, around his neck, hiding the red stone with the collar of the new   
shirt. He washed off all remains of blood carefully and pulled his hairs back in a tail, threw the bloody   
cloths out of the window and took a seat in one of the chairs at the small table that was standing near  
the windows. 

He looked out through the windows on the sea, remembering the last time he had been here, recalling   
the words of Barbossa and his cursed crew. The full moon turning them into what they really were, as   
it had turned him into the monster he was when his hunger was in charge of his body in this night. 

He sighed, he had not planned to put Jack in danger, and it was indeed a danger. Daniel was not   
predictable and his beasts even less good to deal with, not to mention Valeria, he could only guess   
what such a cold and cruel demon could do when she would give free all her wrath. 

"So me mate... tell me... what's going on?" Jack came back, placing a bottle of rum and two mugs in   
front of the Vampire, taking a seat in a wood chair opposite of the undead man. 

Will looked up to his friend with a sigh. "You have seen it..." 

"A've seen tha' this lad gave his wolves, o'whatever the'were, t'command t'kill us..." Jack grabbed for the   
bottle and filled the two mugs. "And that ye saved us..." He placed one mug in front of Will.   
"And now I want t'know... what's going on with ya  ... savvy..?" Jack raised the mug to his lips and emptied it. 

"You _have_ seen it..." Will repeated looking back in his lap. "...and now you should leave me here and sail   
away as long as you are still able to..." 

"I don't..." Jack slurred, refilling his mug. "Tell me whelp... what happened t'ye and yer bonny eyes..? Did   
these things... kill her?" He took his mug again. "..And made you to... whateva ye are now?" 

Will closed his eyes; the bitter taste of his guilt made his mouth dry and called back the pictures of  
Elizabeth appearing there, in front of the fire, looking so cold and cruel, out for revenge on her killer. 

"Don't worry me boy... this ship saw other curses as this one... we will solve t'problem too..." Jack tried to  
sooth him. "What's a curse between friends..." he said with a laugh to make the boy better. 

"It's no curse..." Will started, and looked up; giving in to this unchangeable fact for the first time since he  
had been turned into what he was now. "I am a Vampire... Jack... you can't change that... I am dead...   
as it is Elizabeth..." 

The coal rimmed eyes of the human widened, not really in shock but in a strange mix of fear and   
sadness for his friend. He had never meet a vampire before but heard of it, after all he lived in a world   
in which everything was possible, curses, demons and even vampires, he never had doubted that. But   
he was not really prepared for young Will being indeed a vampire. 

"So this woman... who gave the concert last night..." Jack asked. 

"Was a Vampire too, she made me..." Will said. It was strange to talk about it for him even to a friend,   
and perhaps even stranger to give in to the fact in the first place. 

"So... A suppose she killed Elizabeth?" Jack asked again, looking in his mug. "And ye..." he added as a   
whisper. 

It was quite for a couple of minutes before Jack growled and went up. "That lass will suffer for that..."  
He slurred angry into the nights air. "We kill off all o'ere pets..." 

Will winced slightly at the use of the word pet, and even more from the fact that Jack and his crew   
would not have a chance to do so. It would be better if he left to never see Jack again. 

"Stop it Jack..." Will got up from his place now too. "The only thing you can do is... leaving me here and   
sail away..." 

"Neva..!" Jack warned with a finger pointing at the younger man. "A don't leave ye to her... If a sail   
away than with ya..!" Jack nodded to himself. "Ye... We leave an'she neva will know where we are   
heading to... till we come back an'kick her ass..." Jack grinned to himself. "She'll will not have a chance..."  
He mused. 

"Jack..." Will sighed. "I would get hungry within a few days and start killing your crew..." Wills heart   
hurt at the thought of more friends damned to death. "And just one word of her and your crew is   
happily playing lunch for her..." Will sighed. "Just set me out..." 

Jack looked at the other man for a few seconds, before he started to grin his sly little grin again. A plan   
was forming under the red bandana, that was for sure, but Will really did not like it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes**: (_EDIT_) I just took notice of the fact that I never explained this, Sousson-Pannan is a   
demonic figure out of the voodoo (Vodun) believe, the thing sucks blood and souls and such,   
fitting to describe a vampire, don't you think? 

_Chapter 23_

It was silent in the church again. And emptier than before, only a few distant steps and the song of a   
few birds which were greeting the evening outside, drifted through the air. 

"So the Pirate went to kill them..." The Priest asked as not more than a mere whisper.   
"Like they did with you..." 

"No..." Will looked still to the choir that had stopped singing by now and was looking though small black   
books, seemingly searching for the next song they would sing tonight. 

"Did he sail away?" The old man asked again. 

"No... He held to his promise..." Will almost had something like a smile on his lips as he remembered   
that. "He had not the slightest clue against what he would fight, or if it would help me..." he   
explained amused. "But I think he simply had to do something... just to do something..."

"Sounds like a man of his word..." The priest leaned back in his bench as the choir started singing   
again, flooding the room with a sweet and almost fluent melody. 

"Exactly that was his problem... he could not simply listen to me and let me there... no he had to put   
himself and his whole damn crew in danger... to do something really stupid..." Wills amusement was   
gone, replaced with bitter memories. „I never figured out what was driving him in this moment... but I   
was at least not the only one that could not understand why he was up to do something against things   
he could not alter..." 

Jack had found his way back on deck, were Ana, her aunt and the rest of the crew was now. Followed   
by Will who was constantly complaining about the fact that Jack didn't care much for the danger he   
was up to put himself into. Jack did not care for the looks of the others either, Ice cold and hating looks   
which only told the young vampire how not welcome he was on the black sailed ship. 

"Stop Mister Turner..." Gibbs voice called out for him from the helm. 

Will turned only to face a couple of pistols pointed at him. Gibbs, Ana, Cotton and a few others of the   
crew he had known so well were armed and ready to kill of the young vampire. Seemingly the old   
Vodun priestess had told her tale about the Wolfs and everything that had happened in the last hours,   
of course everything about Will also. 

Will held his hands up and stepped back from Jack who had swirled around and looked quite unhappy   
with what his crew was up to. 

"Put t'pistols down mates...!" Jack commanded, stepping into the line of fire. "He's a friend..!" 

"He's a Sousson-Pannan..!!" The old priestess called out from behind Ana Maria. "You friend is   
dead...this is a demon!" She pointed out at Will. 

The young vampire did not move, he could so understand his friends and their reaction about what  
he was now, he almost felt good when he pictured himself as shot down or dead. Although Valeria  
had told him that he would hardly die of a gun shot, he sighed, it did not really matter how this   
would end, perhaps it would even lead to an end as he had planed it. Him dead and his friends far   
away from any danger. 

"He's a vampire... yes..." Jack nodded gesturing for his crew to lay down the pistols. "But he's a good one..." 

"A vampire is never a good thing Sparrow!" Ana Maria growled. "Get out of the way damn it!" 

"Neva! And it's Captain Sparrow!!" Jack growled back and held out his hands to block the way for any   
pistol. "He's still t'whelp we rescued from Barbossa... now lower t'pistols..." 

"Sorry Sir, but a Vampire is never a good one... it is a soulless demon, hungry for blood and death not   
more..." Gibbs explained. 

"And ye know that from experience right Mister Gibbs?" Jack snarled the pearls in his hair flying. "Ye   
never knew one... right?" 

Gibbs stayed quite; in fact he never had, as it was with Cotton and the rest of the crew. And even for   
the last member of the crew it was hard to image Will as soulless deadly killer. Only Ana Maria and her   
aunt had no problem with that, they had seen Will in the worst of all ways, even if he had not killed a   
single human and saved many of the innocent, he still had been a beast under beasts. 

"But I knew them..." The Priestess came forward and walked down the stairs to the pirate Captain that   
still had not moved an inch. "They hide behind human faces... clawing on the delusion of life and their   
souls..." She explained with a cold voice. "Waiting in the dark... for the innocent... commanding armies  
of beasts and monsters who only wait to fulfil the wishes of their masters..." She stopped directly in   
front of Jack looking in his eyes. "He may look... like your friend... or sound like him..."

"But It is not your friend anymore... it is hardly a human at all..." She was looking over Jacks shoulder   
directly into Wills brown eyes. "It deserves to die... a bullet in your heart... a bullet in your head... and   
your body burned to ashes... and we'll end its suffering..." 

Jack blinked, but collected himself within a second, laying his hands slowly on the shoulders of the old  
woman in front of him. "Lady..." He started with a grin full of gold teeth and pushed her back "Without   
young William here, neither you, Ana Maria nor I would be'ere..." He narrowed his eyes dangerously.   
"An'If ye want t'kill vampires... than start with those ye're talking of... he's none of em!" 

The pirate turned to his crew. "And ye put away yer pistols... it's a'order and a am t'Captain'ere!" 

It needed a few minutes before the crew followed the order, but finally they did. Will was not really  
happy about it; he knew that the words of the old priestess had way more truth in it as Jack   
perhaps believed. Will had to battle for his soul, and was often enough on the brink to loosing it, he did   
not know if he could come back to his old self if he would ever again give in to the killer within, or if he   
would stay himself when his hunger would rise again in a few days. 

"Down with yer arms Will...it's save now..." Jack turned to the younger man that had not moved since   
the whole scene had started. 

Jack trusted Will way to much, that would not be good for both of them in the future, but Jack did not   
see that. Like so many other things he did not see or know in the moment yet, as he patted the back of   
the younger man with one hand, yelling at his crew to go back to their work. The only one that seemed   
to see it was the old Vodun priestess, who was still standing there near the steps and still looked at the   
young vampire, swearing to kill him silently. 


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

The following morning came with one of the most breathtaking rising suns that Will had ever seen.  
Colouring the sky as red as the fresh blood every vampire on this world was longing and hunting for, at   
least for Will this was temporally not the problem. He had eaten well and much, and that not of   
innocent victims but from evil beasts. It was a really satisfied feeling he had in his belly, really filled for   
the first time in his undead life. 

As he was standing there on the railing, watching the sun, it came back to his mind, that Valeria had   
been right with hunting and letting out the lust for blood without care for consequences. The feeling   
was greater than all he ever had felt and without guilt this time. At least as long as he neither   
remembered that he had seen Elizabeth's ghost or whatever and that Jack was now knowing what Will   
had been turned into. 

The older Pirate had vanished back into his cabin, dragging along Ana Maria and Gibbs. He had said   
something about making plans or something like that, and that nobody should dare touching Will as   
long as Jack was not on deck. This part had amused Will a bit; he was a killer stronger than them all   
together and even immortal in some way, till Will came to the understanding that it was perhaps Jack   
who had feared for his crew and not for the vampire. 

But what should happen to them? The last thing Will would want was hurting them, which was the whole   
problem in the first place. That he never wanted to hurt anyone, what only had ended in Elizabeth's   
death and the danger his friends were literally searching for. 

This priestess would have done the history a favour with killing him. But perhaps even this had a good   
site; as long as Will was alive he would not let anybody harm his friends. 

"Will...?" Jack called out from behind the younger man. "Will me mate.. come'ere." 

Will sighed and turned to fallow the calls of his friend, who was standing near the door to his cabin,   
waving for the vampire as madly as ever. He literally dragged the vampire inside, where Ana Maria and   
Gibbs sat around the small table, looking not really happy but tense and angry. 

Jack grinned a gold toothed grin and pushed Will down on a chair. "So me mate..." He started.   
"We figured out a way... to get rid of the Siren..." Jack explained brightly grinning.   
"And havin our revenge for killin Elizabeth..." 

Will swallowed at mentioning of his former loves name. Jack did not know that to get rid of her killer   
would mean, killing William. And it was better if he never knew this fact, better for both. 

"And how?" Will asked with a sigh. 

"Ye..." Jack slurred, holding out both hands waving them into the direction of Will. "Will go back to   
t'demon lass and'er slave boy with t'red hair..." Jack nodded to himself, totally happy with his great   
plan. 

At first it sounded good to Will, there was even a part who thought that Jack finally had gone sane, he   
would send Will back to Valeria and Daniel and get away as quick as possible. But there was one   
thing that did not fit into the plan, it was Captain Jack Sparrow who was talking, and this man was   
many things but no friend of sane plans. 

"And... a will come with ye..!" Jack said, pointing at himself. 

Will blinked. He had been right, sane and Jack did not work together. "Have you lost it Jack?!" 

"No..." The pirate grinned, whilst Ana groaned and muttered something in the background. "A am as   
eva, it is simple mate... ye will bring me back to your lass, saying you brought me along t'buy back   
her trust... and show tha'ye finally came to mind with being a bad guy..." He explained proudly. "Of   
course you aren't but she won't figure that out before her house lays under fire of me guns, we'll finish   
she'll burn with all her bloody beasts....ashes to ashes dust to dust...savvy?" 

Will still blinked. "Just one moment... you want to make the Pearl use her guns...? For a house on the 

Island... risks getting killed from a mad vampire or hit by your own ships guns... I... have some problems   
with that..." 

"I know..." Jack moved one finger to his lips to think about it for a moment. "A am not yet sure if the   
guns reach that far... but in theory it should work..." Jack nodded to himself. 

"Fine... in theory it should work..." Will repeated Jacks words, having a hard time not cry out in   
frustration and anger over this stupid plan. "I don't know If the fact that it should work can help us   
here...I don't think that this is a good plan..." Will sighed deeply. 

"We tried to tell him that the last hours too..." Ana Maria sighed. 

"It will work... trust me with that..." Jack slurred. 

"This is stupid Jack... trust _me_ with that!" Will growled and rose from the chair. "You're putting yourself   
in danger... and not only that... you risk the whole crew..." 

"In fact..." Jack started. "A am not risking the crew... they stay all'ere on board, only we two go o'land   
an'face yer devil..." He smiled. "Only Ana Maria's leaving... bringing her aunt home..." 

"Jack that is stupid..." Will sighed. 

It was way too much to risk; Jack could die, or end as vampire, or whatever Valeria would come up   
with. "C'mon Will... we do't for Elizabeth..." Jack tried.

The mentioning of Elizabeth pained him; the pictures of her laying on her bed came back to his mind,   
pale and lifeless, only the red stone around her neck glowing in the evening. He closed his eyes, and  
took a deep and shaky breath. Seeing Valeria dead was something that really would make him better,   
after all she was to blame for his suffering, she had started all this. But he could not do this. He could   
not offer friends to the almost certain death, although, when Jack would be the only one going with Will   
on land? Perhaps Will could protect the pirate, at least as long as it would need the pearl to create   
enough chaos to get away in one peace. 

"It's a good plan Will... t'hardly can shot back...can they?" 

Will sighed and nodded. It was time to end this, perhaps it would be a good plan after all. 


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

It was early evening on the same day as Jack put his plan into action. He had moved the pearl to a   
certain spot around the Island, which was offering the best chance to hit the target as soon as it would  
be dark. They could see a part of the house through the woods from this spot, and hopefully they would  
be able to find their target as soon as the residents would turn on the oil lights. 

Will still was not totally happy about the plan; the only thing that made him follow his friends was that   
he wanted to have revenge for Elizabeth, at least as much as Jack wanted it. Killing the female   
Vampire in the process would be a wonderful bonus for him and perhaps he even would get his hands   
around the neck of this Daniel guy. Keeping Jack out of the line of fire whilst doing all this would be   
perhaps the hardest part on the whole show, but Will was working on this. As well as he was working   
on how to tell Jack that it was not Valeria who had killed off Elizabeth but Will himself, lost in his   
hunger for blood. 

He could feel the necklace around his neck getting heavier with every moment that past. It was as If   
Elizabeth would whisper into his ear, cursing him and damning him to hell for what he had done to her,   
for what he was up to do to Jack and his crew. From the looks Ana Maria's aunt shot him, it was very   
much possible that she had send him the voices in his mind, perhaps to drive him insane or make him   
feeling more guilty than ever before. But he hardly could believe that he ever could feel guiltier   
about anything as he felt for Elizabeth's death. 

Ana Maria had left only one hour before Jack and Will had done. Bringing her aunt and the few people   
who had survived the last attack home into the small town, staying with them, well armed of course,   
just in case the wolves would come back. 

Will had to fight with himself, all the way to the house of the Holds. He was not really sure why he felt   
so damn unsure about this, perhaps because the plan was simply as insane and useless as it was   
Jack very often. No, he could not blame Jack, the old Pirate was as ever, thinking in surprisingly high   
standards for a pirate, seeking revenge for the woman Will had fought for, or better had died for,  
literally. At least as far as Jack knew the story. If would look different if Jack new the truth, perhaps he   
even would be the one who finally would end Wills suffering, but the night was still young after all, so   
much could happen before it would be day again. 

It was perhaps half an hour before the first of Daniel's servants appeared before them. Slightly irritated   
that Will dared to come back to Valeria, and this with a human on his side, or better dragged along   
behind him on a chain. It had been Jacks Idea to do so, as the whole plan had been his idea, Will still   
had his doubts about all this. It surprised the vampire as well as the pirate that both came through the   
first line of the guardians that easily. 

Lead up the lane to the main house by 4 of the still human looking servants of Daniel, with a bit luck   
they would perhaps even stay that way as long as the sun was still not fully down. 

Jack seemed nervous, of course he would never admit it, but he radiated enough fear that even Will   
could smell it. But it was good this way, even useful to cover the smell of gun powder under the   
cloths of the pirate in front of the good noses of Daniel's servants. 

They lead the two men up the main stairs, past the seemingly still hypnotized Holds, who peacefully   
sat in the dining room over empty plates and stared blankly into the air, directly into the main hall   
where Valeria was waiting. The servants left them alone with her and closed the doors behind them. 

She was playing on the piano, not really a familiar melody but as ever beautiful and dangerous. She   
hummed to herself and had this cold little smile on her red lips that made Will shiver in a mix of disgust   
and fear. He knew what this woman could do, how cold she could be and how cruel her actions were,   
often not visible for those who were caught up in them before it was too late. He had been one of those   
innocents, caught in a web of her words and voice till it was too late. He sighed bitterly, with a look   
down to Jack, who was not really comfortable with the woman too; perhaps he even had to fight   
against falling for her just in this moment, or just tried to figure out when the right moment had come   
to give the sign to his Pearl. 

Valeria was in no hurry to finish her song, using the minutes against her victims, she always had   
loved to play and tease to the point of total beak down. Will on the other side went nervous from this   
torture, as it did Jack, who had started to hum his own little song against the tunes of Valeria's. 

Finally the woman looked up, turning the room into total silence. Jacks song faded too, silenced with   
not more than a glare of the woman. The eyes were as cold as ice and the smile that slowly build up   
on her lips would have been enough to even scare Barbossa to death. 

"William... young William..." She was half way singing. "I heard a few interesting things about you... my   
sweet Will...and you brought a visitor with you..." She looked over to Jack who waved his chained   
hand to greet the lady. 

"Exactly Valeria..." Will stared. "I brought him with me especially for you...." He smiled a bright fake   
smile. 

"For me?" She got up from her place. "That is sweet..." She came over to the two men, stopping in   
front of Jack who gave her a full gold toothed grin. "I think you remember me of someone..." She said   
still this scary smile on her lips. 

"Many women say that t'me... most of them slap me afta that..." Jack grinned shrugging. 

Valeria titled her head. "But why? Why would a sane woman slap such a fine looking man...?" 

"A ask me t'same..." Jack nodded happily. "But perhaps they only haven't such wonderful clear eyes  
as you do...." Valeria stepped back from the pirate with a light laugh and almost something like a   
blush on her face. Will sighed deeply, could Jack even charm this ice cold killer, which really was   
unbelievable. 

"So my young Will you and your very charming friend are here to talk... right?" She said, the smile   
gone. 

"Yes Valeria..." Will said. "Where is he by the way...? I would like to talk to him too..." 

"Oh, _he_ is not here..." The Woman said icily. 

"Not'ere?" Jack repeated with a confused look. 

"Yes, he has to finish something..." She turned to look out of one of the windows that lead out into  
the garden. "But don't worry... he won't need long for this job..." 

An evil feeling crawled up Wills spine. The evil feeling that he had again, stepped into one of Valeria's   
webs. But this time, a whole ship of people was following him directly into the fire. 


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

Valeria looked still out of the window, waiting for the sky to change its colour into the familiar mix of red,   
orange and yellow. She smiled brightly into the warm evening, her white fangs showing in clear   
contrast to the red lips. 

"Where is he?!" William asked now and interrupted the painful silence. 

"As I said... he has to finish something he was not able to end the last time he tried..." She explained   
with a sweet voice. "I think you know of what job I talk  ... do you not my sweet William?" 

Will had been right, she had for some odd reason known that he would come back and that he would   
perhaps bring one of the friends, he had tried to save, with him. Giving her time to finish off what was   
left alive. 

"Tell me young William... do you still feel sad about the death of your love?" She asked not turning   
back to him. 

Will winced at the mentioning of this and did not answer, Jack on the other side growled slightly and   
went to get out of his chains as he had planed. Ready to shot the evil wench down, give the signal to  
the Pearl and finish her off. 

"Don't hurry Captain Thomas... or whoever you are...we have time...don't we?" She turned back to the  
two men.

Jack pointed his pistol at the woman. "Me name is Captain Jack Sparrow..." He explained in his   
normal slurring voice. 

"Oh God... you want to kill me?" She sighed dramatically and raised a hand to her brow, throwing her   
head back. "How heroic!" She rolled her eyes and started laughing. "Or better how stupid..." 

"I wouldn't laugh demon... ye gonna die for killin Elizabeth!" Jack growled out, ready to shot. 

Valeria still giggled and had a hard time to come back to her more controlled self. "I know it is a shame  
that she died, Captain...she was such a sweet women..." She stopped laughing and shook her head,   
looking to Will. "A shame that you could not hold back Will..." 

Jacks head turned to look at the young vampire, pearls flying and his jaw dropped. "What?" 

"Oh... missed young William to tell you that he killed her himself?" The woman shrugged. "But at least   
she was a good nourishment..." 

"Ye killed Elizabeth?" Jack could not believe this. "Ye really killed'er?" Jacks lowered his weapon.

"He is a Vampire...shall he eat rats?" Valeria snarled. Will looked down for a long moment, feeling the   
eyes of his friend burning a hole into his skin. 

"A thought Ana Maria's aunt was wrong... I thought there was something left of t'whelp a left in Port   
Royal..." Jack babbled confused. 

"Jack..." Will sighed. 

"You killed her!" He cursed out, turning the pistol to point at his friend. 

"Don't blame him Captain Sparrow, he just followed his instinct... like he did as he led Daniel to your   
ship..." she explained, finally spotting what she had searched for on the sky. Dark smoke clouds were   
rising somewhere over the near ocean. 

Jacks face paled within seconds. 

"I did not!" Will protested. "Jack... really, she is it, she does this to you..!" 

Jack really was very confused now, he looked at least as if he had to face way too much information at   
once. Will growled out, grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her through the window, grabbing the   
sword he had hid under his jacket. He followed her into the garden, only to take her again by her   
shoulders to push her to the ground, the sword directly on her throat. 

"Finally..." She laughed. „I knew you would accept your new freedom someday..!" 

"You made me a killer..!" He cursed out, drawing first blood from her skin. 

"Freedom never is for free... I told you it would have its price..." She still smiled.  
"What are a few innocent souls for immortal freedom... nothing..." She said. 

Jack who had followed both Vampires through the rests of the window only looked up into  
the sky, registering the smoke over the ocean, where his ship should be right now.

"You attack my ship!!" Jack cursed out, pointing the pistol at the female Vampire now. 

"I said Daniel has to finish his job..." Valeria laughed again. "You could not honestly believe there   
would be almost no guards around here when he would be waiting here for you..!" She laughed at Jack,   
who was paler than ever before. He looked a last time to Will and Valeria and started running as fast   
as he could into the direction of his ship. 

It was her last laugh. Only one second later he throat was cut, and her immortal life ended with a glass   
shattering scream from her. Will got up, burying the blade in her heart with a last growl. 

"That was for Elizabeth...!" He spat out at her and wanted to follow Jack into the rising night. 

He wanted to, but the last servants of Valeria and Daniel, who had obviously heard the   
scream of their Mistress waited for him. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes**: I personally heard the songs: "Ashes to Ashes" and "Leave no man behind" From the Black   
Hack Down soundtrack as I wrote this, it is great music and very fitting to the feeling this chapter shall   
contain. It is up to you what you hear whilst reading this, but I just wanted to let you know...

_Chapter 27_

Valeria's screams had faded, as well as her body had started to fade away in not more than ashes in   
the wind. Leaving Will with a couple of Wolfs behind, the unholy beings were more than in rage, their   
mistress was dead, an immortal had died. Something unthinkable for those grey servants that never   
knew more than the blind service to their masters. 

Will's eyes had followed the last glowing remains of the woman vanishing in the warm evening wind   
that came in from the sea and had almost something like a smile on his lips. The white fangs and a   
dangerous glow in his dark eyes showed how unbelievable strong he felt right now, he had killed the   
woman that had used him so cold and cruel in the last weeks, had killed the woman that was to blame   
for the death of Will's greatest love. 

For the first time and only in this single moment of power, he felt what Valeria had promised him, total   
freedom, beyond any rule and order, beyond the mortals and their little world. It was the longest, and   
in the same second, best moment in his life. This feeling pulsing in his veins was stronger than the   
hunger and the pain he had felt since she had made him, was soothing and exciting and everything at   
the same time. 

He felt wonderful as Vampire, accepting the hunger back in his mind, using it as source for his   
movements and mind, the pulsing of the heartbeats around him, even in a great distance, had   
something he suddenly could use for his own pleasure and freedom. 

He truly felt free. 

The first time in his whole life he felt free. 

He was free, free from the woman that had made him suffer. 

He was brightly smiling, before he recalled the dark smoke rising over the near bay. Before he recalled   
that his friends, first of all Jack, were right in the situation he had not wanted them to face. The smile  
past away and the power turned back to the pain in his dead heart.

He wanted to run and save them, wanted to use what he had felt to help those who had helped him. 

But a loud and angry growl behind him made it clear for him, that there was not the slightest chance to   
get out of this right now, however not that easily as he had hoped. He turned to the source of the   
sounds and saw what he thought would be there, perhaps 10 or 12 of the wolves, yet not completely   
turned into the grey giant beasts but ready to step out into the growing night. 

It was surprisingly easy for Will to get rid of them, he just did what he had done the last time he had to   
face them, but this time he used the feeling he had just had the first time. 

The sword parted flesh and bone, as well as his fangs came to their use. 

Minutes past in which he only fought, killing one of the beasts after the other, using one as a cover to   
get rid of the other, giving them not the slightest chance to hit their target with the deadly claws, and   
he loved it. 

He had been good in sword fighting as he had been still mortal, but with the being of a vampire he   
even was better, never known accuracy rested in his hands and the weapon he held. 

Minutes past and all what was left was him, kneeling over one of the yet not really dead beasts, 

Nourishing himself from the wailing beast that slowly turned back to the strangely human form,   
surrounded by the remains of what had attacked him. 

He needed a moment before he came back from the trip that the blood hunt had been, but he came   
back to his mind, fighting for breath he did not really need, a few drops of blood still running down his   
chin and a distant look into the sky that had now chosen to be covered in a fully night black. 

His eyes travelled again to the spot beyond the trees, where he could still spot the dark smoke, any   
mortal would have seen nothing, but he was no longer mortal after all. 

He was running, running as fast as he could, down the small hill, directly to the white beach with the  
clear blue water. As an unbearable loud sound waved through the night, like an explosion that woke up   
the half Caribbean. 

He did not need to reach the water to see the mess. There was no need to run anymore, he was to   
late, no need to hurry anymore. The light of the fire reached far through the night, too far to say it was   
still time to save anything. 

Jack was standing there, water reaching not higher than his waist. He was completely wet and soaked   
up, perhaps the explosion had thrown him back into the water, or he had already tried to reach his   
ship, but could only save himself now. 

The black sea was covered in an orange glow, parts of burning wood and smoke covering the whole   
bay, and out there, not far of shore, the burning remains of the black sailed ship were sinking down   
into the black abyss. 

The Black Pearl was exploded into a mess of fire and wood. 

Perhaps the gunpowder had caught fire or something, as they fought against Daniel. Or it had been  
the plan of the cruel Vampire from the start. 

Will did not know, and did not care. 

The Black Pearl was destroyed. 

Jack would never forgive him this. 

Will turned, running back through the night, back to the house, back to the place where the beasts had   
died. But all he could find were the Holds and their whole household, who were dead, seemingly   
murdered by Daniel or one of his servants, all rooms and halls left alone. Nothing remaining of Valeria   
or Daniel's stay, not even the corps of the servants Will had killed. 

Will walked out of the house and flopped down on the front stairs, but he could not cry. He wanted to,   
about the death of his friends or the destruction of the Pearl, but he could not. It was different from the   
death of Elizabeth or anything that happened yet. 

The only thing left was the urge to leave. 

Leave Jack. 

Leave St. Croix.

Leave the Caribbean. 

Leave to make sure that Jack would not end like Elizabeth or the Pearl. And to make sure that Daniel   
would suffer more than anyone this evil monster had ever killed. To be Immortal would be helpful to hunt   
down the man; Will would kill him even if it would be his own death. 

Perhaps Will would be able to forgive himself for what he had caused, when Daniel would lay dead   
before him, Jack, and this was an unchangeable fact, would never forgive him. 


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

The song of the choir filled the air, and for a moment Will only enjoyed the fine tunes his ears were   
able to pick up, far beyond that what a normal human could hear, laying his head back to take a deep   
breath. 

"And he never did...." Will sighed with closed eyes. 

"And you left the Caribbean..." The priest completed the line. 

Only the music stayed in the air for a very long moment, and a few whistles from the wind that danced  
around the old church walls. A few steps and a distant laughter floated through the room, and an old   
couple, which had rested in the first bench lines went up and moved, slowly and leaned on each other   
down to the door. Grey and marked of the age, but still with a loving smile in their old faces. 

Will had dreamed to end like this as he was young, with Elizabeth on his side. Old and grey   
surrounded by a couple of kids and grandchildren... than he meet Jack, and tasted the freedom that   
had send him down the road of time to a immortal and forever young suffering. He sighed; He so much   
missed such dreams, even although he knew that he probably never really had married Elizabeth,   
probably had ended as a pirate or lonely old Blacksmith. God, he missed those times as he did  
not yet know so much about the world like he did now. 

"A sad story..." The Priest broke the silence and leaned forward in the bench. „Uncommon for your   
kind..." 

"Why do you think I am uncommon for my kind?" William asked slightly amused, watching the couple. 

"The most vampires don't talk so much... or think they are suffering..." He explained. "The main part of   
your kin is happy to be what you are..."

The Priest followed Will's looks to the old couple. „They never had problems with giving up what held   
them to mortality... or their friends out of their first life..." 

Will wondered how this Priest could know so much about Vampires, but had learned in the last 200   
years that often the impossible was that what laid closer to reality than the most other things. 

"Oh I thought for a long time that I could learn to let go with the years...Forget Elizabeth, the Black   
Pearl and Jack....." Will gave in. "But although I tried, it never happened. It seemed that the story   
wasn't ready to let go of me..." 

"So the Black Pearl wasn't the end than?" The Priest asked surprised one more time. 

"No..." Will leaned forward, his hands resting on the upper part of the next bench. "I thought myself   
this would be the end... and all that was left to do was kill Daniel and his monsters...leaving Jack and   
my former life behind for his own good..." 

"And?" The Priest was curious now, perhaps for the first time in a long line of years. 

"As I said... It was not ready to be left behind yet..." 

It was winter in Asia and Will had just recently set over from Africa to the so called Gateway to the  
magical world of India. Bombay, in the middle of a group of 7 Islands with a great and important main   
harbour, owned and guarded by the remains of the English East India trading Company. A very important   
harbour indeed, ships with everything a normal person could dream of, waited here in the blue sea. 

Not really the best place for the pirate in William, but he had been behind Daniel for over 100 years   
now and this had made him better in hiding who he was, or what he was. 

He had not aged a day, not a single minute had past for his body. He still had the dark curls back in a   
tail and still lived of occasional work as Blacksmith and other tricks he had learned in the past, only his   
dark eyes showed his real age, but only to them who knew how to look for it. 

The only other change was, that he had started to get himself to kill, no humans, but animals he had   
managed to buy or hunt down, especially rats which made his main nourishment when he was on sea.   
And he was on sea a lot of time, following and hunting down Daniel and his damn beasts over the half   
world, Europe, Africa and now Asia... the world was changing and everything around him turned but   
his need for revenge stayed young. 

As young as the pictures of Elizabeth, her green dress and the red stone around her neck, that Will   
still had around his neck. Save and secured around the vampire's neck since the day on the Pearl,   
producing the same pain as on the first day. But his pain had also changed, with the years of sadness  
about Jack and the fact that he had to be dead since many years now sneaked around in his soul. But  
the hardest pain was still, that Will never would be able to see in the eyes of the Pirate to beg him for  
forgiveness for the betrayal. 

He had cursed himself that Will had not tried on the day as the Pearl was destroyed or afterwards as   
he still had the time. But he also knew that this had been the only way to keep the Pirate save. Will  
often wondered if it had been in vain to do this and how the pirate had lived the rest of his life. The   
vampire had spent many days in the past with thinking about Jacks last days, or how his life had   
ended in reality. 

But on this day as it went dark again, like in many nights Will had seen, he wondered only if this   
would finally be the night in which he would fulfil his vow. 

He had dressed up in the finest fashion and was invited to a party of the rich, as ever following his   
instincts to track down Daniel, who had showed that he had the same taste in his nourishment than   
Valeria had once. Rich and stupid people who were easily to control and of course easily to find,   
because of the fact that they were never hiding their titles or money. 

Something Jack had also done. Will thought about, how similar he had turned to the old pirate and his   
ways of charm and lies, not really caring for the drink he was holding in his hand as someone touched   
his shoulder. 

"Still absolutely no taste for drinks..." A familiar voice slurred from behind Will and he almost dropped   
his glass whilst turning around to the person. 

"Jack?" Will could not believe it. It was Jack, alive and not aged a day, without the messed up hair, red   
bandana and the old jacket he normally had worn, but it was Jack. "How..?" 

"Vows... and curses me whelp... vows and curses..." The Pirate explained, with a very calm and   
threatening voice. 


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

William had to swallow twice before he could really believe what was going on. It was Jack, or better  
he looked very much like Jack, shorter black hair, not longer than Wills own, open and without the   
pearls hanging over the old red bandana. The coal around his eyes was missing, he had a slightly   
different beard around his chin, his face seemed not older than the day Will had seen it the last time   
and the sly grin on his lips, which had charmed almost every wench in the Spanish Main. 

The only clear difference was in his eyes, darker and stronger than they had been earlier. He looked   
very different from the insane Pirate; Will had known 100 years ago. The vampire believed in a delusion,   
like Elizabeth, who sometimes hunted him in his nightmares, but there was a heartbeat and   
the familiar smell of rum and saltwater. 

The Pirate emptied his glass and gave it over to the next best servant who past by, waving the dark  
skinned man away with the same gestures that had send his crew members around many years ago. 

It was Jack, there were no doubts. But how?

Will stepped back as the pirate finally turned back to the vampire, unsure what would happen now.   
  
"How can this be real?" Will muttered under his breath. 

"Curses and vows...are you gone deaf in the last years whelp?" Jack snarled back at the man in front   
of him. 

"No, I mean... how can it be that you are still alive... how old are you now? 150 or something?" Will   
backed away even more. 

"Rule number one..." Jack rose a warning Finger. "Never ask a gentleman after his age..." Jack  
narrowed his eyes. "But those like you never play after the rules... right me mate?" An unspoken threat   
lingered in the dark eyes of the former pirate. "But we have time to sort this out later..." 

The Pirate turned to go, with a last flash of the gold teeth in the corner of his mouth and swaggered   
away through the mass of people in the room. Will only was standing there and blinked, this had   
caught him totally off guard; it needed several moments for his brain to realize what had just   
happened. Or better who had just, in lack or any better word, decided to come back from the dead.   
He followed the man as soon as his brain managed to think in something like a proper way again; still   
battling with the impossible fact that it was Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow, definitely, seemingly a bit less   
drunk and crazy than before but unpredictable and surprising as ever. 

Will had a hard time to track the pirate down in the mass of people, but finally found who he searched   
for, on a door that lead to the main hall and the door. Will caught what had drawn the pirate to this   
spot before he even had reached the other man, it was a very familiar and very hated feeling. Not   
more than a distant smell but the single thing that had lead the vampire to Bombay in the first place.   
Will stopped behind the other man and watched what his séances had predicted to be there. 

He was it, there, close to the main door and the stairs that lead up into the second floor of the house.  
And he had not changed a bit in the last 100 years, not even his servants that sneaked around in the   
background. The only thing that was different was the young and beautiful woman that was on his   
side, dressed in night blue and with hair that where as golden as the sun once had been over the   
Caribbean. The two looked like a newly married couple on honeymoon or something like that, happy   
and not really paying attention to anything around them. 

"Daniel..." Jack whispered. 

"And his new toy..." Will completed. 

The seemingly young woman was in fact a vampire too. She suddenly was there, constantly on   
Daniels side since a few years. Will had never known where the heartless killer had found her, only   
that she had been turned into a vampire shortly after Will had lost the track of Daniel in south Africa for   
a couple of months, 20 years ago. 

"What is her name?" Jack asked with a dangerously cold voice, stepping aside to give the younger   
man space, Will used this to move beside the other man. 

"I think Maria-Magdalena or something like that..." Will explained counting the servants around them   
with a feeling of rising hunger in his veins. He had used many of their kind to nourish him in the last   
years; he had almost managed to develop something like a weak spot for their blood. It simply was   
different for him to hunt without feeling guilty or anything like this, it tasted better than any rat or   
chicken could. 

"She is with him since I lost him in Africa a few years ago..." Jack looked down, perhaps since a   
couple of seconds as Will turned to look back at the Pirate. He knew that he had probably hit a weak   
spot with this name too, Maria... like in Ana Maria... who was dead since many, many years now. 

Will would have died for saying a simply I am sorry right now, but could not. He not even could   
forgive himself, how should the pirate be able to do it. And despite all this, even If he had known that   
Jack would have forgiven him, he simply couldn't manage to say it, he never had prepared himself for   
this. The two other vampires were vanished as he looked back to the spot where the couple had been   
only seconds ago, perhaps they had left or followed another couple outside. It did not really matter in   
the moment, they couldn't go far away, Bombay was still only an Island and no ships should leave   
before morning, which was sure. 

"You followed him all the time?" Jacks voice called Will back. 

"Yes..." He turned back to the pirate who looked at him with dark sad eyes. "Around the half world...  
but I could not get him... although it was pretty close a few times..." Will explained looking to the   
ground to avoid the sad look in the pirate's eyes. 

"Closer than me..." Jack said, not moving a limb. "I always wished to make those suffer who took away   
the Pearl and my crew from me..." 

Will swallowed, he knew he was one of those who had made Jack suffer and could so understand if   
Jack would try to kill him right now. He had betrayed Jack, perhaps not directly but it still had taken all   
the pirate had loved away from him, spreading only pain and suffering over the sea, were the wind   
once had blown in the sails of the Black Peal. 

"He lives in the house of a rich cotton merchant named Enrique Poquese..." Will said, knowing that If   
Jack would really kill the vampire now, or in a few minutes, he would have need of this news to fulfil   
his revenge. 

"So they will get a visit of old Vampire Will than?" Jack half way back in his slurring old patterns. 

"Perhaps..." Will gave in, looking at the other man. "And you?"

"Perhaps..." The pirate shrugged, turning to walk off into the mass of people.   
"Simply stay out of me way whelp..." the pirate muttered. "...simply stay away..." 

Will looked behind the man for a couple of minutes, losing him in the chatting and laughing mass of   
men. He still could not believe that Jack was still alive, or that it at least seemed like he was alive,   
whatever he was now, or how he had managed it to be like he was now. 


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

The night was hot and without a single cloud on the whole dark sky. The smells of filth, salt and human   
were strong in these streets, and really not the best place William had ever visited in his time on the hunt   
for the other vampire. The short stay in London had been the best, of all the times spend on his hunt   
for the ruthless vampire and with a bit luck, he perhaps would live long enough to see it again. 

Theoretically he had all eternity to visit all cities he would like to, but... with Jack, back from the dead,   
this so called eternity could turn out pretty short for the vampire.

A soft wind blew salty air from the ocean into the hot streets and old memories back into the present,   
followed by the feeling of pain in Wills heart. He sighed and cursed himself again and again for what   
he had done so many years ago. The pain had grown to an ever present knot in his guts, only vanishing   
in the moments Will gave over all his control to the blood lust and killer instinct that lived inside him   
since he was turned into a Vampire. Perhaps the only thing that was still alive after all what he had   
seen and done. 

It was a matter of only a few minutes more, before he reached a not really wealthy looking house on  
the end of a small lane. He had spied out this house since many nights now, and knew perfectly well   
what was going on inside, or who was on guard outside of the wooden walls. 

He waited behind a corner of the neighbour house and scanned the house and the lights within,   
knowing that the last remaining source of pain was in there, enjoying his life like nothing ever had   
happened. Even more after the red head had meet the blond young woman and made her to   
something like his spouse.

Will had played with the thought of killing her as Daniel had done with the crew from the Pearl, burning   
the wench slowly to ashes, hearing her scream like the crew had perhaps done it before they died.   
But these thoughts came from the side within Will who only thought on hunting and blood, soulless and   
without any care for innocent life. A side Will had learned to use, to fear and perhaps even to control,   
as far as he had tried it, but the fear to lose the control always grew stronger. 

He never would do the same to Daniel; he was not so much killer although he was a killer, which had   
also changed over the years. A killer who only finished off beasts and other vampires but not human   
being of course, but still. On the other side, getting the female vampire to have something like a bait  
for a trap. 

Something was going on in this night, which was visible for him, loud voices seemed to scream at each   
other in there. He could not totally understand it, but he could bet that it was a heavy argument   
between Maria-Magdalena and Daniel. Resulting in Daniel, leaving the house on his white stallion,   
growling with absolute anger. 

"An Opportune moment..." Will whispered to himself as the sounds of the rider and his horse followed   
from a few of his servants running behind him in their wolf form, vanished in the streets. The filth and  
dirt in the streets and the air were not that bad after all, good enough to cover up the smell of the   
vampire for the fine noses of the beasts. 

He just wanted to step out of the dark as another shadow appeared on the other side of the lane.   
Again Will had to look twice, it was Jack over there who, just had chosen to use exactly the same   
moment as Will did. 

Will looked around and hurried over to the other man. "What are you doing here?" he half whispered   
half wailed out at the other man. 

Jack jumped slightly. "Hell... Whelp... I could ask you the same!!" the pirate growled dragging the   
vampire back into a dark corner. 

"I am here for Daniel..." Will informed the pirate. 

"T'same with me..." Jack growled checking the street again. "Seems to be a good chance... to take his   
wench..." 

"Just what I thought..." Will also looked out on the lane for a short moment. "What is your plan..?" The   
vampire asked after a long moment. 

"Me plan?" The pirate asked confused and looked back at Will. 

"You always had the plans..." Will said. 

Jack only winced at the repeat of actions. "A wanted to sneak in, kill her and go again..." he explained coldly. 

"Kill? Jack, that would be not better than what he had done with the Pearl..." Will said before he could   
stop himself. 

It only was a second, before the vampire found himself pressed against the wall from the whole weight   
of a pirate lost in anger. The Pirate growled deeply, the brown eyes totally black. "You are... not in the   
position to judge what he has done..!" He roared out. "He was able to do so because of you... only   
because of you...! You would not believe what I did to get this far, to come so close to this bastard...!"   
Jack seemed to come back to his mind after a few more deep breaths. "You... don't know anything..."  
He muttered and let go of the Vampire, stepping back into the darkness to calm down. 

It was this moment that it dawned on Will, what it had been that Jack had meant with the words, vows   
and curses. He had vowed and was cursed because of it, because of Will. 


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

The only thing that could be heard in the darkness of the street was Jacks breathing that slowly   
calmed down again, distant voices of a woman singing a lullaby and a child crying. Will still leaned   
against the wall, his eyes closed and his head bowed down.

Several minutes past without more than those sounds, around the vampire and the seemingly cursed   
human. "What are you...?" Will asked after a few minutes more.

Jack turned his head to Will and rested against the other wall. "Cursed..." Jack snarled. "Cursed... a   
second time in my life..." The pirate sighed. "..And again without my Pearl..." Jacks voice slightly   
cracked. "And without anyone I ever knew... you could call it marooned... or gifted but I call it cursed...   
for it is a curse..." He gestured with his hands like he had done earlier in his life.

Will opened his mouth to ask Jack why or how, but couldn't get himself to do so. In fact he did not   
really need to know, the only thing he knew was that it was himself who had brought this upon the   
pirate, in some way or the other.

"What is your brilliant plan than?" Jack snarled, back to the slurring voice he used not as often as in   
former times.

"I... ew... I have a sedative that works even on vampires..." Will started.

Jack raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Sedate a vampire? Aren't you a bit too... friendly with them?"

"No, it was meant to be for the beasts... I am tired of killing them off whilst Daniel and his friends get   
away..." he snarled back. "I would have plenty of time to attack Daniel when his wolves are out cold."

Jacks confusion melted into a grin, that made Will shiver every time he saw it. It meant that the Pirate  
had a plan, something that had not really ended so well the last few times.

"We make a deal Will..." Jack started. "We use both plans... for we have clearly the same goals   
savvy?" Jack showed his golden teeth in a smug grin.

"What do you mean with both plans...?" Will asked, not really liking what would come.

"Simple me whelp, the blond wench is alone in the moment... we sedate the remaining beasts and   
her, bring her to a save spot and set up a trap for Daniel and his beasts!" Jack smiled. "Sounds great   
or not?"

"I am not sure..." The vampire pushed himself away from the wall. "Should we really work together..?"

Both men knew from where this question came, the last time they had worked together had left deep   
scares in both souls. This time Jack was not hesitating with an answer to this question and came   
closer to the vampire, very close. The eyes totally black and the voice as cold as ice.

"We don't have anything to lose Will." Jack said. "We don't have anything at all..."

The pirate turned and walked out of the shadow to move up to the house and its residents. William   
followed after a deep breath. They had nothing to lose, not even their friendship.


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

Jack and Will were moving silently around the house to the backside. A small green garden with   
high red roses gave them enough cover to at least temporally stay out of sight. Maria-Magdalena was in   
the second level of the house as far as they could see and only a few beasts were still around. Thanks   
to Will, who had constantly decreased their number with every attack he had made in the last years.   
Daniel had a hard time to find reinforcements for his servants... something Will saw as a small success   
in his battle.

"How shall this work now?" Jack asked as not more than a whisper.

"Darts..." Will informed him, reaching for something like a pipe which was hid under his jacket till now.   
Jack silently watched how the vampire took out a small box with perhaps 20 small darts inside. Filling   
the long wooden thing with one of the darts, moving it to his lips.

He shot and hit one of the guards directly into his back. Loaded again and hit a second one that fell to   
the ground in the same moment. Jack nodded impressed. "Powerful little things your darts..."

"I've got this from a priest in Africa... he used to hunt those beasts himself... till the wolves managed   
to kill him..." Will explained, getting up to the doors that now where unguarded, picking up the small   
darts on the way in.

It was pretty easy to sedate the next two wolves that were on the main stairs too, and reach the second  
floor within seconds. Will was full in his nature as vampire whilst sneaking up on his new prey,   
moving without making a sound, scanning all around him with ears and eyes sharper and better as the   
most could dream of. Jack could not help himself but was more than surprised how much Will had   
adopted his nature in the last years, his whelp seemed to be a grown up bloodhound now, perfectly   
adjusted to the hunt in the darkness.

Will stopped, giving Jack a nod to stay where he was. He pointed to a door at the end of the dark hall   
were light was shining through a slit under a door. Both slowly made their way to door, carefully   
avoiding any sound which could have ruined the surprise for the woman behind the door.

Maria-Magdalena had no real chance to react before the dart hit her in the back of her neck. She   
could not do more than a low growl and a flashing of her fangs, before her eyes rolled back in her   
head and she sank to the ground.

"That worked... quite well..." Jack grinned, watching how Will picked up the dart.

"I said it would work..." Will turned the woman on her back and grabbed her, throwing her over his   
shoulder with a swift motion. "..But we have to hurry now... before she wakes up again..." He growled   
at Jack walking out of the room.   
  
Jack followed slightly confused again. "Shouldn't we give the boy a hint where he can find his missy?"

"He will find her..." Will explained the pirate, Jack shrugged and followed the vampire down the stairs   
and out of the house on the same way they had used to get inside. Down the streets of Bombay to a   
lonely little cotton storage on the other end of the city. This part of Bombay was poor and full of   
people, fishermen and those who worked on the docks lived here with their families close to their work   
and the ships. The surroundings smelled so much of human filth and rotten fish that it was covering   
Will's hiding spot quite well, till now. Of course Daniel would find Magdalena here, there were not really   
any doubts, but that was after all part of the plan.   
  
Will was still as talented with his blacksmith work as in former times, so it was no wonder for Jack that   
his former whelp was perfectly prepared for the next part of their plan. He had chained the woman to a   
few thick wooden timbers which were part of the storage house. Cotton around them blocked all ways   
than the opposite to her position and this door was very well secured by both, Jack and Will, waiting   
for their goal.

The Female vampire had only needed an hour or so before she woke up again, wriggling and fighting   
against her chains, growling and screaming for help from her soulless mate. Jack was glad to gag her,   
more than glad actually.

"This woman is going on my nerves..." he sighed as the woman tried to kick out at him and went back   
to his spot behind one of the cotton roll and a bottle of rum, that had mysteriously appeared on his way   
to the storage house. "How can this damn vampire stand her?" He grinned at the vampire and took a   
gulp from his bottle.

Will was close to laughing about this, it remembered him far too much on former times. "I don't know... I   
could not understand why he took her as his spouse at all... he never had much for women as long as   
I followed him...perhaps despite killing them very brutally..." The vampire shrugged.

Jack froze and looked blankly at his bottle full of rum. "Indeed... he could kill very brutally..."

Will wished he would have something to slap himself over the head; this was the absolute most idiotic   
thing to say in this situation, after all what had happened to the crew of the Pearl, Elizabeth and all the   
other innocents that died in Wills life or from his hand. "Sorry Jack..." The vampire whispered.

"Oh no problem..." Jack said sarcastically waving one hand to throw small cotton balls at the female   
vampire not far away. "I mean he indeed was a brutal killer... for my crew... for the most people of   
St. Croix..." He finished his words with a deep and broken sigh." He should get something from his own   
medicine..." The pirate muttered.

Again, Will asked himself, what had happened to Jack in all those years. Or better, why he was still   
alive or whatever the state could be called in which Jack was right now. "What happened...?" slipped   
out before Will could stop his tongue, he expected Jack to freak out again but the pirate stayed where   
he was sitting.

"Ana Maria..." Jack explained simply looking down in his rum turning back to the slurring voice he had   
many years earlier. "In this night... as the Black Pearl sunk..." He sighed. "I thought t'damn woman   
might have stayed with er aunt, but she hadn't... Ye knew'er...She went back to t'Pearl t'make   
sure me stupid plan would work..." Jack paused and sighed. "Perhaps she was afraid that I   
would sink another ship that belonged to her... what I never did, but she was never listening  
t'me when a tried t'explain it...only slapped me.. damn woman" Jack gestured with one   
hand to himself. "She neva heard on me... and that was her death..."

"Was she on the Pearl?" Will said, cursing his tongue again.

The pirate nodded and his hands flopped down in his lap. "She was... and Gibbs and Cotton and all  
t'others...even his parrot... A was running as fast as a could t'reach t'Pearl in this night... but just as a   
had reached the water an'was half way out there...she exploded..! Daniels servants laid fire ...and the   
bloody gun powder exploded..." He took another gulp from the bottle. "Me beloved ship, me Black   
Pearl... and me crew..." He said in a way to sober voice for him. "Me black sailed ship down to the   
black abyss of the ocean..." He sighed again and turned to look at the vampire.

"A knew ye was there, and tha'ye was running away back up to t'house... but couldn't follow ye,   
I swam out t'me Pearl... or better to what was left of'er through that fire, but as I figured that   
nobody had survived my only wish was t'kill ye... but I didn't find ye, I couldn't on the whole  
Island..." Jack took another gulp of his rum without looking away from Will.   
"A found Ana Maria's aunt...t'old priestess and her Vodun... she made me bound to t'eternity  
 t'hunt down those who killed my crew... as some sort of living dead... don't ask..." Jack  
 laughed bitterly. "I know it is pretty ironic to get cursed again... and that on my own will...  
 but I so desperately wanted t'kill Daniel... and ye..." he added.

A guilty feeling rose in Will that was close to the guilt he felt about Elizabeth's death, it   
was as if he had killed the crew of the Pearl himself, the only one to blame for all was he.  
"Do you still want do kill me?"   
  
Jack didn't answer this, just looked back down to his bottle of rum and concentrated on the brown   
liquid. Will nodded, he knew the answer and he had known it from the start.


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

The sun was still far away from rising over the Island of Bombay, perhaps 1 or 2 hours of darkness   
would still cover what was happening down in the streets and houses. Only a few lonely fishermen   
were around in the harbour to get their boats out on the water just in time with the sunrise, a few totally   
drunken sailors swaggered home to their ships whilst others were checking on their huge and wealthy   
merchant ships.

Jack and William were still in the cotton store, waiting in silence for the one to come who had made   
them suffer for so long. Jack had emptied his bottle of rum and was now leaned against a roll of   
cotton, busy with throwing tiny cotton balls at the female vampire that still tried to wriggle herself free   
from the chains. Will had grown slightly nervous after a few hours, he never could stay here with the   
bait for the whole day and waiting for the next night, there were workers who would come in a few   
hours to load the ships with the cotton around them and how should he explain the chained woman   
and the heavy armed undead pirate.

He sighed and looked back to the door, there was still not the slightest sign of the other vampire and   
the sunrise was closer with every minute.

"Do you think our friend will appear? Perhaps she's just a wench for him... fun and not more... not   
worth to get killed for her..." Jack grinned and threw a few more balls at the female, who was screaming   
into her gag in anger about what he had said.

"I think not..." Will said, watching Jack torturing the poor woman a bit. "He killed a whole slave colony   
and a couple of officers from the Spanish navy to celebrate her first anniversary... I think she is more   
worth than he would admit to himself..." Will turned back to his position of the door. "The question is   
not if he comes but when he comes..."

A distant growl waved through the air, and both undead men jumped. "Fine... I think you are right with   
what you said..." Jack said, grabbing his two pistols.

It was a matter of seconds before the doors flew open, allowing Daniel to enter the storage house   
followed from a horde of servants and two other men who seemingly were also vampires. A few oil   
lamps gave enough light to the scene to make clear that this would be a more than unfair fight, but   
perhaps it finally would be the last.

"I thought that it would be you...!" Daniel snarled. "It is always you... little brother..." The vampire   
literally spat out, turning to the former pirate with a confused look. "I have to admit... I never thought   
you would be still alive...but well... we gonna change that...and soon you will see all your weak friends,   
from the rotten ship you've called your own, again..." He half laughed at Jack. His wolves where   
growling and roaring in anger, down on all fours behind the red head, ready to jump the two undead   
kidnappers of their Mistress.

There was a total silence for not more than perhaps one minute or two, before the storm literally   
broke loose. The first sound was one of the wolves, running up to Jack, fangs flashing in the dim light and a   
shot from one of Jacks pistols. The wail of the beast that went to the ground with a bullet in his head   
was the sign for the others to attack. One wolf after the other, followed from the two unknown  
Vampires who tried to get William down, started their attack making it hard for Jack and Will to do   
anything but defend their mere undead lives.

Daniel seemed not very much impressed from what he saw, the two kidnappers were busy with   
defending their lives and his wolves and friends, seemingly stronger and more than Will and Jack   
might have thought possible, had a easy game with the two. He was full concentrated on his spouse,   
who wriggled in her chains as If her life would depend on it, even crying more in her gag than before,   
from what seemed to be fear. He was surprised, if not really impressed as a loud sound and a few   
wails forced him to turn around, just in time to see that a couple of cotton rolls fell down and blocked   
the way. The doors were already closing behind the blockade and of the two undead who had caused   
all the problems where outside. Confusion about the meaning of this action raised in him, but the only   
thing important for him was now, to free his spouse. It was easy for him to loose the chains, wondering   
why the former Blacksmith, normally so careful with his work and traps, had made it so surprisingly   
easy.

His questions were answered a second later, as soon as he had freed his woman. The chains   
seemed to move with a whistling noise, up over the wooden timbers of the ceiling causing over to a few oil  
lamps which crashed down on the cotton and the beasts, setting everything on fire within seconds.

He did not know if he should laugh or cry at this, he never would have thought that Valeria's pet would   
come up with such a plan.

Will and Jack on the outside, blocked the door with a few more cotton rolls that were stored beside the   
door, leaving no chance to get out for those who were inside. Jack used the time to reload his   
pistols whilst Will made ready to get down what would manage to escape with his sword.

"Worked fine till now me whelp..." Jack grinned, fully in his element with all this.

"I said it would..." Will grinned back.

Screams and growls from inside got louder and louder and from the movements on the door, both   
knew it would not take long before their trap would let loose the remains of their attackers, but they   
were more than ready for this. In fact both had waited for this since many, many years.

Will sighed and laid his hand on the necklace around his neck, the red stone had never left this place   
in the last 100 years, not for more than a few minutes and if he would die, than with the necklace and   
for Elizabeth.

He had no time to finish his thoughts or recall Elizabeth's face, a loud roar and the sound of breaking   
wood made it impossible. It was the red head who had managed to fight himself free from the fire,   
his cloths half way burning, and screaming full of anger like one of his beasts driven by the lust for blood.

He wanted to attack Jack, but got shot from his pistols, two bullets hit through his chest, making him   
scream even more. Reducing the vampire to a head of burning flesh that roared in anger and hunger   
for revenge. The thing tried to walk up to Will, but a scream from behind him made Daniel turn a last   
time. He could see how his spouse and beloved blond vampire went to not more than ashes in the   
wind, blown through the night with the black smoke that rose from the burning cotton.

He wanted to help her, but couldn't manage it anymore as Will's sword hit him, chopping of the   
vampires head in a swift motion leaving only ashes of the undead killer.

"I said already that I am not your brother..." Will muttered and stepped back from the ashes in front of   
him.

Both men, blacksmith and pirate watched now, how the last remains of their torturer vanished in the   
orange light of the fire. They remained standing there for long, long minutes before one of them made   
a move. It was Jack who had reloaded one of his pistols to point it at the vampire beside him. Will had   
known that this would happen all the time, from the moment on the party as he saw Jack.

"I suppose you want to lift your course now..?" Will sighed, throwing away his sword and turning to the   
pirate. "You have to hit the head... That should work..." The former blacksmith informed him.

Jack raised his pistol slightly, arming at the head of his former friend. "You know I have to do this..." The   
pirate explained. "Ye betrayed me... a swore to Ana Maria's aunt to do this...I can follow my ship and   
crew, when ye are dead..."

Will nodded. In fact he almost would be glad to end his life like this, he had deserved it with all what he   
had done. Jack swore revenge for Elizabeth's death and the death of his crew, what would mean Jacks   
freedom when Will also died. Will was okay with that, better death from the hand of his friend than an  
immortal life. "I understand..." He sighed and closed his eyes.


	34. Chapter 34 The End

_Chapter 34_

The choir had finished his song many minutes ago, the young women had gathered their stuff and   
had left the church and silence came back to the sacred halls. Only the Priest and William were   
still there, sitting in their benches, watching the empty halls.

"He did not kill you..." The priest finished Wills story for the vampire.

"No... He did not..." Will explained something like a small smiled sneaking on his features. "He could not..."

"You killed him... than?" Patrick asked slightly confused.

"Not really..." Will gave as simple answer.

"Did he die in the fire?" The priest tired.

"No... The fire got out of control and killed off the houses on the half Island... but no he was not   
one of those who died... he was more along the lines of one of those who saved them..." Will   
explained. "We spend hours getting innocents out of the fire... after all we caused it..." Will  
sighed. "It turned to something like a longing to help them..."

"But what happened with him?" The priest wanted to know.

A slapping sound waved over from the huge church doors and the Priest turned in his bench to the   
direction from which the sound might have come. He was surprised to see a man, perhaps 40 but not   
very much older, perfectly resembling the features William had described for the pirate named Jack   
Sparrow. Shorter black hair, beard under chin and nose and a sly gold toothed grin, at least as far as   
the Priest could see. The pirate held his cheek with one of his hands and watched how one of the girls   
from the choir walked away muttering to herself.

"We... came to an agreement... in some way..." Will chuckled.

"I see..." The priest said amused.

The vampire sighed deeply and moved to get up from his bench. "It was nice that you listened to me..."  
William began. "..And I would give you a hand to say goodbye... but ye know... a would end as a pile of   
ashes..." The vampire smiled.

The priest got up and nodded turning back to William. "It was something special to listen to such a   
story... as you are something special..." He looked back to the pirate for a moment. "I think you both   
are..."

William bowed slightly and turned to go, down to his friend waiting at the doors. But the priest stopped   
him once more and called for the vampire.

"Mister Turner... just one moment..." Patrick followed the vampire the few steps he had already walked   
and stopped in front of the undead. "I just wanted to talk a few last words..."

"I am not up to get the girls from the choir... I promised not to do so..." Will informed the priest a second   
time.

"No it is not that... It is just... I thought about what you've said... that this Valeria had her voice and this   
Daniel his beasts..." The priest looked down to the pirate. "You said you were something like jealous for   
having nothing like that..."

Will raised one eyebrow; he was slightly surprised that the priest had kept this out off all the stuff Will   
had told him. "And?"

"I think I know now... what it is that you have...something no other member of your kind has..." The   
priest smiled. „A soul...that kept you human... and friends that could forgive..." With those last words   
the mortal man turned and walked away leaving the vampire standing in the middle of the church.

Will watched the Priest turning back to his work for a moment, thinking on what the mortal had said.   
He turned to look at Jack who seemed to wait there on the doors watching the girl vanish that had   
slapped the old pirate. Will could have sworn that a second figure was also there, standing behind the   
pirate with a slightly amused face, golden hair and the green dress. It seemed to be Elizabeth, smiling   
at him, the first time in ages that he had the delusion again and she was smiling. He blinked in   
confusion and asked himself if his old undead mind was now as crazy as it was Jacks from the start.   
But he knew, as the shadow vanished in the night and only Jack stayed, standing there turning back to   
the blacksmith with something like a bored look, that it had nothing to do with that or the guilt he had   
felt all the years.

"Are you finally finished me whelp..?" Jack called out.

Will nodded and walked over to the pirate. "I am..."

"Fine... so we can finally go out and drink? I heard of a fine pub that has whisky and rum that is as   
good as those in the Caribbean..." The Pirate smiled and gestured wildly. "Of course this is impossible   
but... someone had to check this out..." He swaggered out of the church and down the steps.

"Of course we have..." Will grinned and followed the pirate down the street, past the park and into the   
night, knowing that the priest had for some odd reason known more of the truth than Will ever thought   
possible for a human, and that Elizabeth, wherever she was now, perhaps finally had forgiven him. On   
the other side, perhaps he had just finally forgiven himself, he would never know.

**THE END **

_This is the first of three parts, "A vampire soul" is part one, "Sakura: Walking upon the edge of a knife" Is  
 part two, which is not yet finished, because I write it as last one, and Part 3 "Immortality; Dance of the  
 black souls" what you can read even without part 2 because all three parts are theoretically stand alone  
stories about the same universe in which Will is a Vampire. Feel free to read anything .. and leave a review  
please..   
  
_


End file.
